Never Really Gone
by Emma Hardy
Summary: Third installment following "Struggles of the Heart" and "A Time to Trust." The story starts with Miley and Tyler Malfoy and James Potter entering their first year at Hogwarts. What twists and turns lie around the bend at Hogwarts? PLEASE READ & Review
1. Chapter 1: August 19, 2015

Author's Note: Here's the promised sequel, everyone! This chapter is going to be a lot of explaining, and not _quite_ as much dialogue, especially in the first half. There will be some action later, though. But, after all, it is the first chapter…enjoy! Don't forget about your favorite little purple button at the bottom of the page!

_**If you haven't read "Struggles of the Heart" and "A Time to Trust," (in that order) I suggest you do that before reading this!!!!**_

**Chapter One**

**August 19, 2015**

"Happy birthday, Smiley! Wake up!" Draco shouted as he walked into his daughter's room. He walked across the hall and knocked twice on Tyler's door. "Happy birthday, buddy!" he said when he opened it.

He went into the room and opened the drapes. Miley came to the doorway, "Happy birthday, Ty," she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You too, sis," Tyler said, barely awake. "Dad, why are we getting up so early?"

Draco turned from the window and looked at his twins. "Presents and breakfast before we go to the Burrow!"

"Well, what time are we going?" Miley asked.

"Noon," Draco answered.

"So we have to get up in the middle of the night?" Tyler asked crankily as he pulled his covers off and flung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Draco crossed his arms. "It's ten o'clock in the morning, Tyler. I let you sleep in, it being your birthday and all."

Miley rolled her eyes at her brother and shrugged. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be downstairs in a half hour," she announced.

Draco smirked once she was gone. He knew she had to beautify herself for James, same as always. And she was only eleven for ten hours. She was growing up too fast as far as Draco was concerned. She was always his little daddy's girl, and there was nothing he feared more than her growing apart from him. But Tyler; he looked so much like his mother. Right after Hermione died, Draco had trouble looking at him.

They had stayed in Grimmauld with Harry and Ginny just because with the condition Draco was in emotionally, there was no way he could take care of twins by himself. It was another year and the twins were three years old before he moved them back into his and Hermione's house. It was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, stepping foot in that house again. The last time they were there, he was sure he'd be able to save her. In the end he had really tried to sacrifice himself to save her, but she pushed him out of the way. She was determined that he would be there for the twins growing up. He knew she was right; if he would have sacrificed himself, he would have simply been first. They would have killed her anyway.

Here they were, eight years later, and it was Miley and Tyler's eleventh birthday. They shared a birthday with James Potter, Harry and Ginny's little boy. The three of them would be off to Hogwarts in a week and a half on September first, and Draco had no idea what he would do with himself. He went to work every day and devoted himself to saving people. It was as if he was determined to redeem himself, to prove that he wasn't completely useless.

As fulfilling as his job could be day to day, in the long run, he was going to miss his kids. They were the only thing he had left of Hermione, and he wasn't prepared to be so lonely. Nevertheless, he had accepted it. After all, he had known for eleven years that this time would come.

Draco was standing at the stove, pointing his wand at the frying pan where the bacon was sizzling, filling the kitchen with its scent when he heard a tapping at the window. He turned and saw a barn owl with two letters in its beak, so he put the finished strips of bacon on a plate and went to the window.

"Hey there, little guy," Draco said as he let the owl in the window and gave it a treat from the bowl on the counter. When the owl flew away, he looked at the envelopes and smiled sadly to himself. But, it was time for a brave face. On further examination, he realized that one envelope was addressed to both Miley and Tyler, and the other was addressed to himself. He wondered if maybe it was a letter that was addressed to all parents of first years.

"Miley, Tyler!" he called. "Breakfast's ready, and something else just arrived for you too!"

After a couple of minutes, he had set the usual three places at the table. Sometimes when he ate, he would stare at the place where Hermione would sit and just think about her. He felt so awful that the twins didn't even really remember her. Occasionally, Miley would say something about how she remembered Hermione telling her and Tyler that she was going to Heaven, and she would remember Hermione telling her that she loved her. One of those times, Tyler agreed saying he would dream about the Hermione from the pictures, and he'd see Miley in a princess dress and himself in Quidditch robes as Hermione was crying.

He heard the twins thundering down the stairs, probably racing to the kitchen. He put their presents on the table, and then served their food onto their plates. They pulled out their chairs and sat down. "Juice or milk, guys?" Draco asked from the refrigerator.

"Juice," they both replied.

"Orange," Tyler said, while Miley said, "Grapefruit."

Draco poured the juice and sat their glasses down in front of them, then tossed the thick envelope in the middle of the table.

In neat calligraphy it read:

_Miss Miley Montana Malfoy and Mr. Tyler Brett Malfoy_

"What is this, Dad?" Tyler asked.

"Your Hogwarts letters, of course!" Draco answered as he shoved his own unread letter in his back pocket. He did, after all, know how this whole Hogwarts thing worked, and didn't need to be reminded how to get to Platform 9 ¾.

Miley squealed and grabbed the envelope, tearing it open. She tossed Tyler his letter and unfolded her own.

_Dear Miss Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A list of supplies needed for your first year is enclosed. The Hogwarts Express will leave promptly at eleven o'clock in the morning on September first._

_Best Regards,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

"Our Hogwarts letters!" Tyler exclaimed.

"When will we go to Diagon Alley?" Miley asked Draco as she lay her letter down beside her plate.

"Well," Draco answered, "seeing as tomorrow is Sunday and I don't have to be at work, I suppose we could go then."

Miley beamed. "Can James come?" she asked.

"We'll ask Harry later if they'd like to go with us," he assured her. "Now, eat your breakfast both of you."

"Dad?" Tyler asked and Draco looked up. "Aren't we eating lunch at the Burrow in an hour?"

Draco stopped chewing. "Crap," he muttered as he threw down his fork. "I suppose we are. You don't have to eat anymore unless you want to," he said.

It was clear that both kids took after Draco immensely in at least one specific way…the smirk. Their mouths took the famous form at their father's slip-up.

"We won't tell Molly, Dad," Tyler promised. "She frets enough about you as it is."

Draco realized that not feeding them breakfast an hour and a half before lunch is exactly the type of thing Hermione would have though of before letting them sleep until ten in the morning. "Thanks, Ty, I appreciate it. I wouldn't want her to think I'm not capable of feeding my children at proper intervals throughout the day," he joked.

Molly Weasley was always asking Draco what she could do to help him out. She didn't even give her own children as much assistance as she gave Draco. Everyone close to him knew he'd never remarry, so he needed whatever help he could get. In the last nine years, he had never so much as looked at another woman, and he knew he never would. The last woman he ever kissed was his wife, and he intended to keep it that way.

Harry and Ginny were also frequent visitors. Even since the twins were old enough to help around the house, the Potters and the Weasleys continued to offer him some sort of human company over the age of eleven.

Of course, Miley was always happy to have James around. Draco was even coming to terms with the fact that Hermione had probably been right; his daughter's probable soul mate was a Potter. Though, he had never discussed it with Miley, because she was still too young for a boyfriend.

But who was he to judge? After everything, Harry had become Draco's best friend. He was Best Man at his and Hermione's wedding, Miley's Godfather, and Harry was there when Draco needed a friend over the last nine years. But through it all, Draco never neglected his duty as James's Godfather either. It was a responsibility that he and Hermione shared, and he'd honor that forever. Ron and Addison were always there for Tyler because he was their Godson, too. Ron had even asked Draco to be Godfather to his first child, Isabella Hermione. He gladly accepted the post, and promised Ron that he'd do as good a job as if Hermione were still the boss.

Bella was seven, born two years after Hermione died, and she worshiped the ground that Miley walked on. Even her own cousins, Emily and Victoire weren't as fascinating to her as Miley because they were so much older and therefore not as easy to relate to. Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire, graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, and was following in her father's footsteps as curse breaker for Gringott's. George and his wife Claire's daughter Emily was going to be a seventh year, and she was the perfect mix of her mother and father. She loved the occasional practical joke, but she was a very bright witch.

Of course, when Bella was tagging along with Miley, they never left out eight year-old Lily Potter. Even James never minded hanging out with the little girls if it meant he could be near Miley. Tyler and Albus were usually off doing their own thing; they played together and were like brothers, but one wouldn't really call them best friends. Draco knew Tyler couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and make some friends outside the family.

"Alright, guys, do you want your presents from me now or at the Burrow?" Draco asked, breaking the silence and picking up his coffee cup.

"Now!" they shouted simultaneously, not even waiting to consider the answer.

Draco laughed. "In that case," he stood up from the table, throwing his napkin onto his empty plate, "I'll be right back. Why don't you guys put your dishes in the sink and go wait in the living room, huh?"

They nodded and Draco left the kitchen to get the presents from the hiding place under the floorboard in the upstairs linen closet. He clearly never wanted them to find their presents, and so far, this hiding place was foolproof.

He went back downstairs, arms loaded with packages. If one had the means, why not spoil kids on their birthday? Even Harry felt that way, and he wasn't spoiled growing up. James, Al, Lily, and even Ginny were always spoiled rotten. Birthday gifts from Harry were always paid for with the gold in his parents' vault at Gringott's.

The twins' eyes lit up when they saw everything he was carrying. Draco set everything down on the floor in front of them where they were sitting side by side. "There's two more out back that were delivered this morning. Stay here and don't touch those till I get back," Draco warned.

When he came back in the room he was carrying two cages; a cat for Miley and an owl for Tyler. "Oh, Daddy! Which one's mine?" Miley squealed.

Draco held up the cat box and she ran to him as he set it down on the floor. She opened the door to the carrying box and reached in to pull out a white cat with blue eyes. She was so elegant, and she even looked like a Malfoy. "I'm going to call her Princess Hermione," she decided.

Draco beamed. "That's a wonderful idea, Miles," he said. He had always called Hermione "Princess" because that's what she was—the Gryffindor Princess. "What about you, Ty?" he asked.

Tyler was examining his black-feathered, green-eyed owl with a smile spread wide across his face. "Hmm," he hummed in thought, "I think I'll name her Vuela."

"'She flies' in Spanish," Draco said. "That's gorgeous, Ty. You really are your mother's son." It had come to the point where he wasn't surprised to hear Tyler know things like that. He read almost as much as Hermione used to.

"So I've been told," he said with a smile.

"It was her idea to buy you guys animals on your birthday before Hogwarts," Draco told them. "She'd love this." Draco felt his heart constrict thinking about his love. However, he put on a happy face and clapped his hands once. "Okay, everybody back to the couch for more presents."

After a few random gifts had been opened, he handed them each the last ones in the pile, both gifts about the size of a shoebox. They ripped them open at warp speed, and it was two identical broomstick servicing kits. They got confused looks on their faces. "So we can service the school broomsticks?" Miley asked.

Draco laughed and said, "_Accio Firebolts."_ Two broomsticks came zooming from the hallway and into the outstretched hands of the twins.

"A Firebolt 3?" they shouted together, as twins tend to do.

Draco nodded. "James is getting one too. We're hoping that all three of you will make your house Quidditch teams this year. According to Victoire, there were some pretty talented fifth years when she was a seventh year. That means those people graduated last year, and they'll need a couple new members on each team."

"Daddy! Thank you!" Miley shouted and ran to Draco and squeezed the daylights out of him. Draco kissed her straight blonde hair identical to his own.

"You're welcome, Smiley girl," he said.

"Yeah, Dad, thanks so much!" Tyler said, giving his dad a quick hug. He never wanted to appear too clingy. Truth be told, he always felt like Miley had a bond with Draco that he never did. He wasn't offended, because he knew Draco loved both of them equally. It was just that he was always told how much he resembled his mother. He couldn't help but wonder if he would have formed the kind of bond with her that his sister had with their dad. Addison had always been the most like a mother figure to him, and Tyler was so glad he had her for a Godmother. She always favored him a bit, probably cuing in on his need for a bond with a mother figure.

"Okay, kids, it's time to go to the Burrow. Your broomsticks can come, but the pets stay for now, okay?"

"Sure, dad," they agreed, grabbing their broomsticks.

They all headed to the fireplace and Floo'd to the Burrow for the party.

-----------------------------------

At exactly noon, the three Malfoys stumbled out of the fireplace at the Burrow. Looking around they saw colorful decorations including a homemade banner that read: _Happy Birthday James, Miley, and Tyler!_

"Happy birthday, dears!" Molly Weasley said, bustling over and pulling the twins into a double hug. When she had successfully squeezed the air out of them, she reached up and put her hands on Draco's face. "How are you, dear?" She knew holidays were the hardest on him.

"Fine, thanks," Draco replied.

"I hope you're hungry! We've got quite the feast prepared!" Molly announced.

Draco's cheeks blushed slightly, and Miley and Tyler smirked again. "We sure are," Draco said with a smile, and as soon as Molly's back was turned, he winked at the twins.

"What's that about?" Harry asked, having witnessed the exchange as he walked into the room.

"I woke the twins up late so they could have a lie in. Then I gave them breakfast forgetting that it was so late and we'd be eating here," he said quietly.

Harry laughed. "Nice job, Malfoy."

Draco shrugged. "They're eleven years old, they're always hungry."

"True," Harry agreed.

They both turned their attention to the black-haired boy who came bounding into the room, new broomstick in hand. "Miley!" James shouted. "Happy birthday!" He turned to Tyler, "Hey, Ty, happy birthday!"

"You, too!" Miley said, giving her best friend a huge hug.

"Yeah, you too, James," Tyler said with a smile. "Where's Al?"

"Outside," James said. "Should we all go try out our new brooms? I waited till you got here."

Miley nodded in excitement and Tyler said, "Yeah, definitely. Let's go," and the three of them went outside where all the other kids were.

"So," Harry said turning back to Draco. He had a more serious look on his face now. "What do you think about that letter?"

Draco shrugged. "Nothing different than when we were first years, eh?"

Harry raised one eyebrow in confusion. "I mean the other letter, you did get one didn't you?"

"Letter…letter…" Draco thought out loud. Then it dawned on him what letter Harry was referring to. "The one addressed to me that came with the twins' letters?"

Harry nodded. "Didn't you read it?"

"No, I just assumed it was something all the parents got, and I know how this whole Hogwarts thing works. I actually always thought letters were only sent to the Muggle parents. At any rate, it's in my back pocket."

"This isn't just an instruction letter, Malfoy," Harry said. "Why don't you read it? Let's have a seat."

They went to the couch in the Burrow's living room and sat down. Draco pulled the letter out of his pocket. He unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_As you may be aware, Professor Horace Slughorn passed away of a heart attack in the middle of last week leaving Hogwarts without a Potions teacher. Normally, we would never consider doing this with such short notice. However, we are in a bit of a pickle, and we would be ever so gracious to you if you would consider filling the post, at least until we can find a replacement (or longer if you wish). Your position would also include being Head of Slytherin House. Please owl back with your response as soon as possible._

_Just so you're aware, we've sent a letter to Harry Potter asking him to fulfill the infamously unstable post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Head of Gryffindor House._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S. How are things otherwise, dear?_

"Holy crap," Draco said under his breath.

"No kidding," Harry said, nodding. "I had the same reaction."

"Does she know we both have jobs?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course she does," Harry answered anyway.

"Then why would she ask me? I know why she asked you, I mean, what school doesn't want the guy who killed Voldemort teaching their students DADA? But me…Potions?"

Harry shrugged. "You'd have to ask her. But if I know McGonagall, she probably wants to give you the opportunity to be near the twins. And, you were good in Potions, weren't you?"

"I always got A's," Draco said, nodding.

"And you're a Healer," Harry reasoned. "You had to take N.E.W.T. Potions for that, and then some, so you had to be good."

"I guess that's true. So," Draco said, looking up, "what are you going to do? What does Ginny think?"

"She thinks I should do it. I already spoke with the Ministry hypothetically about the situation, and apparently I'd get to remain in charge of the Auror Department, I just wouldn't be active as an Auror. Ron would take over for as long as need be."

"So you'll do it?"

"I actually think I might," Harry said. "I think you should, too. I'm sure there'll always be a job for you at St. Mungo's if you want to go back."

"That's probably true," Draco said. "I mean, I'd love to do it. I think I will. Do you think I should ask the twins first?"

"Nah, I haven't told James. Tough luck if they don't like it," he joked.

Draco laughed. "True, true. Well, shall we write back?"

Harry nodded and said, "I'll go get parchment and quills."

He returned a moment later and handed Draco two pieces of parchment. "One for St. Mungo's," he explained when Draco looked at him with confusion.

"Right, thanks," he said and started writing on the first parchment.

_Dear Headmistress,_

_I truly appreciate the offer of the Potions position, and I accept. Just let me know the details._

_As to your other inquiry, I'm doing well, thank you. Today is the twins' birthday, so it's a little difficult, but having great friends helps so much._

_Thanks,_

_Draco Malfoy_

He finished off the second letter to St. Mungo's and they used the Weasley family's owl, Snow, to send them off.

When that was taken care of, they headed outside to join the rest of the family. They sat for a while, watching the kids zoom around on their Firebolts, and before they knew it, dinner was over and it was time for gifts.

Draco had bought James the same broomstick servicing kit that he bought for Miley and Tyler. Harry gave all three kids books on Quidditch fundamentals. Each Godparent also got something extra for their Godchild. From Harry and Ginny, Miley received a silver locket with a cursive "M" on the outside, and inside was a picture of her and Hermione on their first day at home after the hospital.

"Thank you so much!" she said. "It's so beautiful!"

"You're welcome, Miles," Ginny said. "It was actually James's idea."

Miley turned to her best friend who was seated on her right and kissed him on the cheek. "It's gorgeous, James. It means a lot to me."

James shrugged and blushed. "I knew you'd love it."

Tyler opened his special present from Ron and Hermione next. He pulled away the wrapping paper and revealed a plain white box. He tore off the lid, and inside were two tickets to the first Chudley Cannon's game for next season over Easter Break. "Wow, thanks!"

"Just me and you, kiddo," Ron said, "next March."

"Okay, my extra present for James is at home. I'll be right back, I couldn't risk bringing it early." Draco winked and Disapparated.

"Do you know what it is, Dad?" James asked when Draco was gone and he noticed that his father wasn't confused.

"I do," Harry answered. "He had to make sure we didn't get it for you."

"Do you know, Miley?" James asked."

Miley shook her head innocently. "No clue!" she said.

Just then, Draco re-appeared with a covered cage in his right hand, similar to the one he had given to Tyler.

"Ooh!" James said, jumping up and running over. He pulled the cloth off and revealed a snowy owl with yellow eyes.

"My God," Harry said. He clearly had no idea what the owl Draco would pick out for James would look like.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and Draco smiled. He made quite the effort to get a bird that looked just like this one for James.

"Nice work, Malfoy!" George said sincerely as he whispered in Claire's ear what was so important about the appearance of the owl.

"She's so pretty! What's her name?" Bella asked.

"Hedwig," James said, looking up at his dad who had told him stories of his owl that was killed by a Death Eater. "Her name is Hedwig. Is that okay, Dad?"

"It's perfect, bud," Harry said, eyes a little watery.

"I can't wait till I get an owl," Albus said, admiring his brother's new pet. He knew perfectly well that he'd be getting one in two years.

"I want one, Daddy!" Lily said excitedly.

Ginny laughed. "You'll get one in three years, Lily, be patient. But I'll bet if you ask your brother very nicely he'll let you pet Hedwig."

"James!" Lily shouted. "Mum said you have to let me pet her!"

"That's not what I…" Ginny said then gave up halfway through her sentence. It was useless, anyway.

Miley was also very fond of the collar she got for her cat from Addison. "How did you know, Addison?" she asked when she pulled it out of the box. It was a blue silk collar with a plain circular tag attached.

"Your dad told me, and I thought a collar would be a good gift."

"Thanks! But how do I put her name on it?" Miley asked, examining the collar.

"We can do it magically, Miley," Ron said holding out his hand for it. She gave it to him. "What did you name her?"

"Princess Hermione," Miley said happily. "Since Dad called Mum his princess," she added, as if it was needed.

Everyone looked at Draco for his reaction to the name. "I thought it was perfect," he said quietly. "Hermione would love it."

"She would," Ron agreed. "Anyway," he said a bit louder, getting everyone out of the black cloud that was currently hanging over them. He pointed his wand at the collar and handed it back to Miley. "There ya go, Miles."

"Thanks, Ron," she said. "This matches her eyes, too."

It was sunset by the time everyone was done opening presents, and when all the wrapping paper was vanished by Arthur Weasley's wand, they all sat around a fire that Bill started.

"Malfoy and I have some news," Harry said as he wrapped his arm around Ginny. "When we got the kids' Hogwarts letters, there was an additional letter for us. Minerva needed a favor."

"Is everything okay at the school?" Arthur asked.

Harry nodded and Draco said, "Everything's fine, but they've asked us to teach there. I'd be taking Professor Slughorn's position as the Potions professor and Head of House for Slytherin."

"Dad, are you serious?" Tyler asked. "You're coming to school with us?"

Draco shrugged. "If that's okay," he said.

Miley stood up and ran to give him a huge hug. "I think it's brilliant! I would have missed you too much."

"I'm glad you think so, Smiley," he said. "It's okay with you, Ty?" he asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Tyler said, a huge smile spread across his face.

"What are you teaching, Dad?" James asked with interest, and no resent in his voice whatsoever.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and I'll be Gryffindor's Head of House."

"Excellent," James said, nodding and smiling.

They sat around the fire for another hour before Draco decided it was time to go home if they were going to Diagon Alley the next day. They were on their way to the fireplace when Draco turned around and said, "Oh, Harry, I forgot to ask you. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and Miley wanted to go with James, so will you be going tomorrow?"

"I think we could do that," Harry said. "We'll see you then."


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Chapter Two**

**Diagon Alley**

Sunday could not have come fast enough for Miley and Tyler. They were up at eight o'clock, and made breakfast themselves. Of course, it consisted of cold cereal, toast, and juice, but it was substance.

When Draco walked downstairs at 8:30 and into the kitchen, Miley was on him right away. "Dad, I'm Flooing Harry to ask what time they want to go, okay?"

"Miles, how do you even know they're up?" Draco asked. "I only woke up because I heard you two banging around down here."

Miley shrugged. "Doesn't matter," she said on her way to the fireplace. "They'll be up now!"

"Miley get back here," Draco said. "You can't just go waking people up and…" Before he finished his sentence there was a noise in the other room. Draco sighed and walked out of the kitchen. As he was walking he said, "Miley, I thought I told you not to…oh, Harry, hey."

The noise he heard wasn't Miley being disobedient, but Harry doing just the thing he told her not to do.

"I'm glad you're up," Harry said. "James was bugging the mickey out of me to ask what time you wanted to go to Diagon Alley today."

"I was just telling Miley it was too early to Floo you, and here you are," Draco chuckled. "I guess I shouldn't underestimate the telepathic connection those two have."

Harry laughed. "No, I guess none of us should. Anyway, when do you think you'll be ready?"

Before either of them noticed Miley running off, she was back, school list in hand, and Tyler was right behind her.

"We're ready right now," she announced. "Time to go!"

"Hold on there," Draco said. "I'm not quite ready."

"They can come wait at our house if they're so anxious. I think we're about ready to go, so you can just Floo over whenever you're ready."

"Sure," Draco agreed. "Thanks, Potter."

"Anytime," Harry said. "C'mon, troublemakers, let's go."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, James, Miley, and Tyler were on the sofa in the Potters' sitting room, going over their lists of supplies. "_Standard Book of Spells, Grade One,_" Tyler read.

"Sounds boring," Miley said. "So…standard."

James laughed. "_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi? _Fungi? We study fungi at Hogwarts?"

"Magical fungi, James," Miley joked. "Not just any ordinary fungi!"

"Neville's still using that book, eh?" Ginny asked coming into the room. "Does he do everything just like Professor Sprout?" she wondered aloud, although no one else in the room knew who Professor Sprout even was. Neville Longbottom took over the post of Herbology teacher not too long after graduation and Ginny was glad the kids would have at least one familiar face at Hogwarts, if not more. The Potters always kept in touch with Neville, so all of the kids were fairly well-acquainted with him.

James shrugged and continued to read from the list. "Wand, cauldron, glass or crystal phials, telescope…telescope?" he asked.

"Astronomy," Ginny replied. "Bloody horrible subject," she mumbled, then caught herself. "I mean…fun class that one was!"

Miley giggled. "Well, I can't wait to see what my wand will look like."

"My dad's wand is awesome," James bragged. "It has a feather from the same phoenix that Voldemort's wand did. I hope mine's that cool."

"James, you're the first son of Harry Potter to go to Hogwarts. Everyone's going to worship you," Tyler reasoned. "It won't take much work before you make tons of new friends and forget all about us."

"No way, Tyler!" Miley snapped. "That'll never happen, will it James?"

"Of course not," James assured her, nudging her. "Tyler maybe, but you're my best friend, Miles. I'll never leave you out…unless you're a Slytherin." He was only joking about all of it, but Miley didn't take it as a joke.

Her eyes started to well up with tears. "If I were in Slytherin you wouldn't be my friend, James?" she asked him.

James touched her arm. "Miley, I…"

"…Because that's a real possibility, you know. My dad was a Slytherin in case you've forgotten, Potter. Are you honestly telling me right now that you wouldn't talk to me anymore if I were in Slytherin and you were in Gryffindor, just because of some stupid House rivalry?"

"Miley, listen to me. It was a joke, I'm sorry! Of course we'll still be friends. I can't believe you took it as anything other than a joke. How could you ever think that I'd just decide I didn't like you anymore?"

Miley hung her head and wiped away her silly tears. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Tyler quietly got up and went to sit in the kitchen with Ginny and Harry. He really didn't want to be around for this.

"Why did that upset you so much, Miles?" James asked when Tyler was gone.

Miley looked up at James who was staring intently at her, waiting for an answer. She folded her hands in her lap and studied them. "It's actually been bothering me," she confessed. "I've been thinking about it all summer. If we were in different houses would it still be the same? We couldn't have the same common room, we wouldn't be in every class together, only some. We'd be on opposite Quidditch teams."

James put his arm around her back. "Sure, that would all kind of suck, but it won't change us, Miley. I promise. Your mum and dad were in different houses, and they were fine."

Miley looked up at him in disbelief. "James, how many times have you heard the story of our parents' days at Hogwarts? They _loathed_ each other for six years. My mum and dad got together during seventh year when they were Head Boy and Girl and even then they shared a common room, so they were together all the time."

"Correction, Miles," James said. "The loathing wasn't exactly mutual. Your dad was in love with your mum for five of those years. He just didn't help the cause by being a bloody git towards her, Dad, and Uncle Ron."

"Don't say that about my dad!" Miley nearly shouted in defense of Draco.

"It's true, Miley," Draco said, walking into the room. "I was a bloody git, and I'm sure that's just the way Harry told the story. Right, James?"

James nodded. "She thinks I'll abandon her if she's in Slytherin," he explained to Draco.

"Miley," Draco said, sitting down on the couch, "come here." He patted his knee and she went over and sat on his lap, something she wasn't embarrassed to do in front of James.

"Listen, just because Slytherins and Gryffindors have a reputation of not getting along, doesn't mean it has to stay that way. You just have to want to change it. It wasn't just about Slytherin and Gryffindor, either. My father was a horrible man, and it was due to his influence and, er, blackmail I suppose, that I was such a prat. Your mother and I changed the guidelines and didn't care what anyone else thought. That can be done again, Miley."

"And we weren't friends before Hogwarts," Harry piped in as he and Ginny walked into the room. "That makes all the difference in the world."

"See, Miles?" James asked. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

"I guess," Miley said.

"Can we go now, Dad?" Lily asked.

Harry laughed. "We can, Lily. Everybody ready?"

Everyone nodded and went to the fireplace, preparing to Floo into the Leaky Cauldron. Miley and James were the last ones to go in, just after Draco.

As Draco was stepping into the fireplace, he smiled at what he saw behind him; and they never knew he saw.

"Are you really okay, Miley?" James asked. They were both standing now, and he went over and stood no more than six inches in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "I'm sorry I freaked out," she said sadly. "I just can't lose you as a friend, James…ever."

"You won't," he assured her, and pulled her into a big hug. She put her arms around his waist. "I could never forget about you."

* * *

The eight of them arrived at Diagon Alley, and immediately the three older kids (and Harry and Draco if they had to admit it) wanted to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies. They wandered over to see what they could ask their parents to buy them for Christmas presents. When they got there, there was the usual crowd of young witches and wizards gaping at the Firebolt 3. Miley and James looked at each other and sniggered. They knew they were too spoiled for their own good, but as long as they didn't flaunt it, who honestly cared? According to Harry, that was exactly what Draco had done at Hogwarts, and kids in other houses hated him for that amongst other things. They would never let it get that far, so as they saw it, there was no harm in having a few (or several) luxuries.

They spent somewhere near a half hour in the shop. Draco made a sad comment after a while of being in there. It was something about how Hermione would have hated spending so long in a Quidditch store, but would have put up with it because she loved him and their kids…and the Potters for that matter. Miley just smiled sadly and took her dad's hand until she could tell he was feeling better. As easy as it was for him to live a normal life and not be completely depressed all the time, every once and a while he'd think about her and just be sad for a few minutes.

When Christmas lists were mentally composed in the Quidditch shop, the group moved on to be fitted for robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Dad, how do we get robes if we don't know what house we're in yet?" Miley asked Draco as they entered the small shop.

"The house logos and colors magically appear on all robes belonging to first years after the sorting ceremony," Draco explained. "I remember going upstairs after the feast and finding that my plain black robes had been embroidered with the Slytherin crest and the hood lined in green."

"Imagine my surprise," Harry said, "the whole magic thing being completely new to me."

"Was Mum surprised, too?" Tyler asked Harry, knowing there was no way his father would know that.

Harry furrowed his brow, thinking about the answer, then said, "Well, I had only just met Hermione, and wasn't really friends with her yet. But I would imagine she knew it would happen, what with how many times she read _Hogwarts, a History._"

Draco nodded and chuckled. "That's probably true."

An hour or so later, all three kids were finally finished being measured for their robes, and their arms were loaded with packages when they walked out.

"How about we visit Flourish and Blotts then go visit good old Florean for lunch?" Ginny suggested, receiving enthusiastic nods from all the hungry bellies in the crowd.

They stepped into the crowded Flourish and Blotts and after finding _Standard Book of Spells-Grade 1_, examined their lists again. "I'll go grab three copies of _A History of Magic_," James suggested. "Tyler, you get _Magical Theory_, and Miles, will you go get _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration?"_

They both nodded and reappeared a few minutes later. Ginny came over with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, as Harry showed up with _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_. Finally, all of the books were purchased, and they set off for lunch at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

They walked in and were only seated for about five minutes when the friendly-looking waitress came over. "Are you ready to order?" she asked, flashing her pearly-white teeth.

"I think we just might be," Ginny said, returning the smile. "I'll have the Caesar salad, hold the croutons please," she said.

"Chicken?"

"Ah, yes," Ginny answered.

When everyone was finished ordering, they set into conversation about what Hogwarts was going to be like. Some of the theories that the kids had about the school were denied by their parents (like one about kids falling in the lake and being eaten by the giant squid.)

"Although," Harry said, "you kids should definitely be warned in advance about Peeves the Poltergeist. He's trouble, alright."

"He's twice the menace this year, Harry."

Everyone turned around to see who was talking to Harry. "Neville!" Ginny shouted standing up to hug him. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know, just getting ready for another year at Hogwarts. Same old, same old," Neville shrugged, shaking Harry's and Draco's hands.

"What do you mean Peeves is extra trouble, Neville?" James asked.

"James…" Ginny hissed.

"Er, Professor Longbottom…" James corrected.

Neville laughed. "That's okay, Ginny, they can call me Neville when we're not in school. Anyway, James, I was at Hogwarts over the summer taking care of some plants and found out he's been putting, er…natural…fertilizer on some plants. Also, the balloons he's been dropping on Professors' heads aren't filled with water, but with fruit punch."

The kids grimaced while the adults rolled their eyes. "Can't they just get rid of him?" Tyler asked.

"How would you get rid of a poltergeist that can go through walls and doors?" Neville reasoned.

Tyler shrugged and took a sip of his butterbeer. "I guess you don't."

"Hello, Professor." The waitress was back with their food and addressed Neville as she set it down in front of whoever ordered it.

Neville turned to see who was talking to him. "Oh, Alice hello!" he said, then introduced her to everyone.

"Hey, lot, this is Alice Tynes. She's a seventh year Gryffindor and Head Girl this year. Alice, this is…"

"Harry Potter…" she breathed and Harry blushed. She truly hadn't noticed before that she was serving Harry Potter's table.

"Er, yes," Harry said, extending his hand to her. "Very nice to meet you, Alice." It was a silent agreement between everyone that they wouldn't say anything about the fact that Harry and Draco would be teaching at Hogwarts. The kids had already been told not to say anything. They didn't want to attract too much attention before school started, especially to Harry.

Neville continued his introductions. "This here is Harry's wife Ginny, and their three kids James, Albus, and Lily." He pointed to each person as he said their name. Ginny shook the girl's hand and the kids just smiled sweetly at her.

"You're Emily Weasley's cousins, aren't you?" Alice asked, noting Lily and Ginny's red hair. Ginny nodded in response.

"And this is Draco Malfoy and his twins, Miley and Tyler," Neville continued.

"Pleasure to meet you all," she said sincerely.

"James, Miley and Tyler will be first years at Hogwarts," Neville added.

"Oh, wonderful!" Alice replied. "Well, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. The Head common room is behind the…"

"Surrey Phoenix portrait," Draco finished quietly, not even meaning to interrupt Alice. His mind was elsewhere, on the person with whom he had shared the common room.

"Draco was Head Boy," Ginny explained, eyeing Draco's glazed look with concern.

"Oh! Who was Head Girl? Was it you?" she asked innocently.

"Gosh no, I'm a year younger than them. It was his late wife," Ginny explained quietly to the girl, simply because if she didn't, Alice might continue to ask questions that would make Draco uncomfortable. Might as well nip it in the bud, Ginny thought.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't mean to…"

Draco waved it off. "Please, you didn't know. She died a long time ago…almost nine years ago."

Alice smiled sympathetically. "Well, I should really get back to work, but it was great to meet you all. I'll see you kids on the Express in a couple weeks!" Then she laughed, remembering this was her table and they were still eating. "Wait, you are my work. Can I get you anything else?"

Everyone laughed. "Not now, thanks, Alice. We'll let you know," Ginny said. "Neville, would you like to join us?" she asked.

"Oh, no, thanks, Ginny. Hannah's coming over from the Leaky Cauldron in five minutes. I was just a bit early." Neville was, of course, referring to his wife, Hannah Abbott (now Longbottom) who was the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron.

An hour and a half later, they had finished eating, and been to shop for the unexciting things like cauldrons and quills. "Can we go to Ollivander's now?" James asked. He was still hoping his wand would be as meaningful as his dad's.

"You bet!" Harry said. "That's all that's left."

They all meandered over to Ollivander's and stepped inside the shop. It was now being run by Mr. Ollivander's nephew, Derek Ollivander. He did, however, bear a strong resemblance to his uncle. Derek was the son of Mr. Ollivander's older brother, so they were only about fifteen years apart.

"Ah, finally," he said. "My uncle told me you would have children going to Hogwarts soon, Harry Potter."

Draco shuddered at how much Derek sounded like his uncle.

"Yes," Harry said, "and Draco Malfoy's kids, too."

"Right you are," Derek said, carefully eyeing each eleven year-old. "Well then, who's first?" he asked.

"Me!" James said in excitement, then seemed to come to his senses. "Unless someone else wants to go first?"

"No, James, you go," Miley said, giggling.

"Very well," Derek said. "Step forward, Mr. Potter. Let's see what we can do for you today." He went to the back of the shop and came back with four boxes. He opened one and held up the wand. "First we have oak and dragon heartstring. Ten inches long. Give it a wave," he said, handing it to James.

"Stand back, Miley," Draco warned, and Miley took two steps back toward her dad.

James waved the wand, and nothing happened. "No, definitely not," Derek said. "Try this. Yew and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches long."

James took the new wand, and flicked it. He blew a hole right in the front desk. "Oops," he said, handing the wand back.

"Not to worry, easily fixable. Try this one. It's holly and phoenix feather, nine inches long."

"What?" Harry asked. "Are you serious? Which phoenix?" Harry's wand happened to be made of holly, and notably contained a phoenix feather from Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix.

"It comes from a snowy phoenix, one of three known phoenixes in existence."

"Brilliant!" James said, reaching for the wand. He simply held it, and it seemed to mold to his hand. He swished and flicked it at the desk, and a piece of parchment floated into the air.

"Dear God," Ginny said. "He just levitated that parchment wordlessly. James, did you know that spell?"

"I've heard you and dad levitate stuff, and I was thinking about _wingardium leviosa_, but I didn't really do it on purpose."  
"It happens all the time, Mrs. Potter," Derek said.

"Well, he's found his wand, at any rate," Harry beamed. "You really are my son, kiddo."

"Very good. Who's next?" Derek asked.

Tyler stepped forward and was handed his first wand. "Hickory and dragon heartstring, ten inches," Derek explained.

Tyler gave it one wave and a quill on the desk went flying into his hand. "Wicked!" he said.

"And your sister," Derek said as Miley stepped forward.

Her first wand worked for her as well. It was holly and unicorn hair and eight and a half inches long.

Finally, all of their shopping was complete, and they headed back to the Potters' house for dinner.

* * *

_Author's Note: Again, my apologies for taking so long. Mid-terms…you know how that goes. Anyway, I'll try to write over Spring Break. But after that, it's going to be a while again because I'll be going on a trip with pep band (that is if the team wins tomorrow night…). I guess I'll just use this time to say good luck to the UWGB Lady Phoenix! (Yes, our team name is Phoenix…how awesome is that for an HP fan?!?!) Anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! _


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione's Spot

**Chapter Three**

**Hermione's Spot**

"Does everybody have everything?" Draco lowered the last trunk to the floor by the front door, freeing it from the levitation spell he had it under.

Miley glanced around, ticking things off on her fingers. "Robes, books, cauldron, wand…I think I have everything, Dad."

Draco looked up to see Tyler bounding down the stairs with his owl. "Vuela's the last thing!" he shouted.

"Broomsticks?" Draco asked, and Miley nodded.

"Crap," Tyler muttered before racing back upstairs.

Miley smirked. "It's a good thing that boy's head is attached to his neck," she joked.

"Tell me about it," Draco agreed.

Less than a minute later, Tyler was back downstairs, and everyone was finally completely ready to go.

Miley and Tyler were going to be spending the last week before school started at the Potters'. Draco and Harry were supposed to be at Hogwarts a week before the students arrived, to prepare their classrooms, lesson plans, and whatever else needed to be done. The two of them would have extra work to do, like learning the rules. Hogwarts would be a completely different place for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy when rules not only had to be followed, but enforced by their own hands.

Five minutes later they were stumbling out of the Potters' fireplace. Ginny greeted them with a huge smile. She couldn't have been more thrilled that Miley and Tyler were going to be there. Addison was planning on bringing Bella over so there would be an extra adult and something for Lily to do. "Hey kids, hey Draco," she said.

"Hey, Aunt Ginny!" Miley said happily as she squeezed her Godmother. "Where's James?"

"In his room," Ginny answered as she hugged Tyler.

"Harry and I are leaving in five minutes, Miley!" he warned her of her time limit.

"Kay, Dad!" she called as she headed toward the stairs.

She passed Harry on the way up. "Hey, Uncle Harry," she smiled.

"Hey, kiddo," Harry grinned and rustled her hair.

Miley made it to the third door on the left and knocked twice. "It's me, James," she said softly.

"Come on in, Miles," he said. She could tell from his tone of voice that he had been waiting for her anxiously.

She opened the door and smiled brightly at her best friend as she crossed the room to sit on the bed, where he was already seated cross-legged looking at Quidditch trading cards.

"Find anything good?" she asked, gesturing at the cards.

"I got one of Oliver Wood in the pack I bought yesterday."

Miley knew very well who that was. "It's so cool that he was your dad's captain."

"My dad always said he learned mostly everything he knew from Wood. The rest came from instinct because it was in his blood," James said proudly. It didn't need to be said that James would be equally as good as his father, especially when his mother was just as capable as Harry when it came to being a Seeker.

"I hope it's in my blood too, and that my dad actually had talent and not just money." She smiled to let James know she meant the comment in a light-hearted way.

"Your talent doesn't _have_ to run in your blood, Miles. You can be a good player all on your own."

"I hope you're right!" Miley said. "But still, that would be the only reason I'd wish we were in different houses."

"What are you talking about?" James asked, confusion clearly dawning on his face.

"Well, think about it James," Miley said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can't expect to be Seeker with you as competition. But that's the position I really want to play."

James pursed his lips. "Well, maybe I'd give it up for you if you were good enough."

"Maybe I wouldn't let you," she challenged, glaring back at him, raising an eyebrow. That was when the door opened and Bella came in.

Both heads turned to look at their mutual cousin (technically Bella was Miley's second cousin). "Hey, Bella!" Miley said cheerfully as if she hadn't just been challenging James to a staring contest. Although, that was all but forgotten. She turned to James. "I win!" she whispered.

James rolled his eyes. He decided that if it wasn't what she wanted, he wouldn't give up the Seeker position for her. She'd have to earn it all on her own. _Good luck, Miles_, he thought with a grin.

Bella smiled, realizing that her cousins had just been arguing playfully. "Uncle Harry sent me up here to get you. They're leaving."

"Thanks, Bells," James said with a wink, and Bella turned to leave and he drew his attention back to Miley. "You don't want me to give up the Seeker position for you if I earn it and you still want it?"

"No, James, I don't. I want to know I've earned it."

"Good, because my cousin is the captain anyway," James said, referring to George's daughter Emily.

Miley stood up from the bed and headed for the door, James following her lead. When they reached the hallway she said, "Emily's tough. I really doubt she'll give you a position because of your blood status. You'll have to earn it." Miley was confident in this assumption.

James scowled appreciatively. "That's probably true." By this time they had made it back to the foyer where Draco and Harry were just about to Disapparate. They would go to Hogsmeade, and take a carriage to the front doors of the Hogwarts castle.

"Be good for Ginny, you guys," Draco said when Miley reached her dad and brother.

"We will, Daddy," Miley assured him.

"Perfect little angels," Tyler agreed with his sister.

"Hmm, if I didn't know any better I would have thought that comment was exactly the opposite of what you meant," Draco said, eyeing his son suspiciously. Deciding they would be good, he said, "Okay, hugs."

Miley threw her arms around her dad's neck. "See you in a week, Dad. I love you."

"Love you, too, Miles." He kissed her temple and turned to Tyler who gave him a quick, manly hug. "Bye, Tyler. I love you, kid."

Tyler mumbled something while looking at his feet that sounded an awful lot like, "Love you too, Dad."

Draco shook his head, grinning, and turned to Ginny. "Thank you, Ginny." Ginny nodded and he kissed her quickly on the cheek.

Harry went to his wife and kissed her fully, not even the slightest bit ashamed.

Draco felt a pang of longing in the hole in his heart. He called it Hermione's Spot, because it was where his love for her lay. It was the hole that was ripped from his chest when she died, and it was never going to be filled, or closed. Over time he learned to mentally dull the pain of the ripping sensation when he saw Harry kiss Ginny, or Ron kiss Addison. Nevertheless, it was always there.

Draco often wondered if his kids had similar holes in their hearts, even though they were only two years old when Hermione was killed. He wondered if they felt that pang of emptiness when they saw their friends and cousins being embraced or fussed over by their mothers. Ginny was such a mother figure to them that he doubted it. He also hoped they didn't have to feel what he felt. It was too much to handle sometimes.

"Ready, Malfoy?" Harry asked, pulling him out of his silent reverie.

"Oh, um, yeah," Draco said, shaking his head to clear it. "Bye, kids."

"Bye, Dad," they said, waving.

* * *

That night, after they ate dinner outside by the pool after swimming, then played Quidditch in their swimming garments (adding t-shirts over the top of course), they got ready for bed, and went to their separate rooms.

James kept his own room, Tyler shared Albus's room with him, and the three girls slept in Lily's room.

After Lily was asleep, Miley and Bella continued talking. Miley never minded talking to Bella, even though she was four years younger. Bella was always extremely aware of other people's feelings, and she was extremely mature for a seven year-old.

"Miley?"

"Yeah, Bella?" Miley answered, turning her face on her pillow to look at her cousin.

Bella took a deep breath. "Can I ask you a question?"

Miley was a little bit apprehensive about what Bella was referring too, but she said, "Sure," anyway.

"Do you love James?"

Miley had no idea what brought this on. "He's my best friend, Bells. Of course I do. Why?"

Miley could see Bella's attempt at a shrug under her sleeping bag. "I just noticed that you guys act strange around each other. Not embarrassed, but like you have this really weird bond."

"We kind of do, I guess. But I don't really think of him as a boyfriend or anything. We're probably kind of young for that kind of thing."

"Yeah, I guess so," Bella conceded. "Goodnight, Miley."

Miley smiled. "'Night, Bella." But Miley didn't go to sleep. She rolled over and shut her eyes, but she was nowhere near sleep anymore.

She let her mind wander, considering the possibility of Bella's words. Did she love James…like that? He was always more aware of her than anyone else in the room when she was around, and she felt the same around him. They were much too young for those kind of feelings…weren't they? Then again, she certainly didn't regard him as a brother, even though they had grown up together and raised close enough to be siblings. She supposed some part of her was always aware of him in that way, waiting until they were old enough to love each other in a romantic way. She smiled contentedly at the thought that she would be with James one day, and finally lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

The next week passed quickly in anticipation for going to Hogwarts. The morning of September first was a hectic one indeed. All the kids were awake and dressed by 9:00. By 10:00 they were fed and on their way out the door. Harry had ordered a Ministry car for them, and it was waiting outside. Addison volunteered to stay behind with Lily and Albus, but both Potter siblings insisted on going to King's Cross. So, the only other solution was for Addison and Bella to come too. They threw their luggage in the expanding trunk, and entered the similarly expanded cab of the town car.

At 10:45, they were already on their way through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾. Ginny was extremely relieved that they managed to be on time. The kids looked excitedly in every direction. They saw other parents hugging their children goodbye, older students greeting each other after a summer apart, and even some couples snogging. Ginny smiled, wondering if that would have been her and Harry if he hadn't gone off to "fight for the Greater Good."

The most intimidating thing to the kids, though, was the massive scarlet train in front of them, issuing a huge billow of white smoke up to the skies.

"C'mon, you lot!" Ginny called once everyone was through the barrier. "Let's get your trunks on the train."

Ginny was attempting to heave James's trunk on, while he was helping Miley with hers. She was having some difficulty, when an older student came to help her. Ginny nearly dropped the end she was holding on her toe.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" the boy apologized.

"Oh, you don't need to apologize! It's just that you look just like…"

"Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny looked past the enormous boy at who came up behind her. "Viktor?"

Viktor Krum nodded. "This is my son, David. He'll be a fifth year. We moved to England right after he was born." He gestured to the boy who was about to help Ginny.

David nodded once at Ginny and said, "You know her, Dad?"

"This is Ginny Weasley…well, actually, is it?"

"It's Potter, actually," Ginny corrected him with a smile.

"Ah, I must say I'm not at all surprised. I could see the way you watched him at the Yule Ball."

"Harry Potter?" David interrupted.

"The one and only," Ginny answered. "Our son James is a first year. His other siblings are running around here somewhere with their cousin."

"Aunt Ginny!" Miley and James came running up behind her. "Oh, hello," Miley said when she noticed Ginny was talking to someone.

Viktor didn't respond, but David smiled at her. Viktor was staring intently at her. He wasn't trying to be rude, but there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Oh, hey kids. Viktor, this is my son James. And this," she put an arm around Miley's shoulders, "is Hermione's daughter, Miley."

Viktor was momentarily stunned. "Hermione? That must be why you looked so familiar," he said to Miley.

"Kids," Ginny said, "this is Viktor Krum. He was a Triwizard Champion with Harry. Miley, he took your mum to the Yule Ball."

"Oh, Dad never mentioned who took her, but I knew it wasn't him," Miley said, comprehension dawning on her face, along with a smile.

Before Viktor could respond, Tyler came up behind them. "Viktor, this is Miley's twin brother, Tyler."

"Hermione has twins? Oh, that makes sense, I suppose, if twins run in the family."

"The family? Oh, Fred and George you mean…Ron's actually not their father. Draco Malfoy is."

"Hmm, I thought they didn't get along at all."

Ginny grinned. "They fell in love sixth year."

"That was the year she stopped writing," Viktor said. The look on his face wasn't sad, but understanding. "Is she here?"

Ginny frowned. "Oh dear, you don't know."

"Know what?" Viktor asked.

Miley looked up at the foreign man. "Our mum died when we were two."

Viktor's face showed complete shock, and a small amount of chagrin. "Hermione's…dead?"

Ginny nodded slowly.

"How?"

"Death Eater," was all Ginny needed to say for Viktor to nod his understanding.

None of them wanted to talk about it any longer, because this was not supposed to be a day of sadness. Ginny refused to ruin the kids' first departure for Hogwarts with such a depressing subject. "Oh goodness!" Ginny shouted, glancing at her watch as the train whistle blew. "We have five minutes!"

"It was great to see you, Ginny. Give my regards to your husband and Draco please."

"I'll give them to Fleur as well if you wish."

"That would be wonderful." Viktor waved, and he and David walked off.

Ginny's mind briefly flashed to the Triwizard Champion who wasn't mentioned…Cedric. She wondered what his life would be like now, had he not been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She shook these thoughts out of her mind and said, "All right! Let's get you lot on the train!"

She hugged James first. "I love you, James. Write to me as soon as you're sorted."

"I will, Mum," James promised as he hugged his mother back.

James stepped aside as Ginny went to hug Miley. "You write to me also. If I have to hear second hand what house my Goddaughter's in…"

"I will, Aunt Ginny. I love you." She, too, stepped aside to say goodbye to Addison, trading places with Tyler.

"Don't let those two leave you out, Ty," Ginny told him.

"I won't, but I won't mind if they do. I'll make friends, Aunt Ginny. Don't worry about me. Maybe I'll just make them the same way as my mum…by locking myself in a bathroom with a troll."

Ginny laughed. "Anything's better than your dad's method of bullying," she joked.

"Promise you'll write to me, Miley," Bella was saying with tears in her eyes. "I want to know exactly what Hogwarts is like."

"I'll write, Bells. I promise." Miley hugged her cousin, then said goodbye to Lily and Albus.

Al was scowling the whole time out of pure jealousy that his brother got to go to Hogwarts first.

The train whistle sounded again, and the three first years scurried onto the big, scarlet locomotive. They waved from the window, then went on to find the only empty compartment that was left.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long time between updates. I completely blame "Twilight." Speaking of "Twilight," if any of you have read all three of those books, I'll be writing a fan fiction about how my version of "Breaking Dawn" would turn out. Anyway, I'll try to update sooner next time! REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4: New Faces on the Train

**Chapter Four**

**New Faces on the Train**

The kids were thankful that they had a compartment to themselves. As anxious as they were to make new friends, they still had first-year-jitters, and they thought it best to stick with the familiar for the time being.

"Feels weird, doesn't it?" James asked.

Tyler looked up from his book. "What does?"

"Finally being on the Hogwarts Express for the first time; I mean, how many stories have we heard about it? How many years have we been anticipating the time when it was our turn?" James had a twinkle in his eye as he spoke, which made Miley smile.

"It does feel a bit strange," she agreed. "Don't you think, Ty?"

Tyler shrugged. "I suppose it does." He put down his book. "I'm going to go…wander."

"Wander where?" Miley asked.

"I dunno, Miles, I just can't sit still." Without another word, Tyler was gone.

"Sheesh." James raised his eyebrows. "What's eating him?"

Miley's eyes were still gazing in the direction her brother went. "I have no idea, but," she looked back at James, "I'm worried about him. You and I are lucky, you know?"

"How so?" James asked.

"Well, for one, we've always had each other. No matter how often we've tried to include him, he's always felt left out. He doesn't mention it, but I can tell. Our parents can certainly tell, though they'd never blame us or say we do it on purpose." She sat back against the velvet-cushioned seat and crossed her arms.

James nodded slowly as he thought. "Look at it this way," he finally said, "most kids coming to school here don't have any friends yet. He's not alone. People like us, who don't need to find a best friend, are probably pretty rare around here."

Miley grinned a little. "You always know just what to say."

James shrugged and raised his eyebrows in mock arrogance. "What can I say? It's my job."

Suddenly they what sounded like an older student picking on a younger one in the corridor. Miley and James immediately got up to see what was going on.

They opened the door to their compartment and stepped out. A few compartments down, they saw Tyler on the floor, with a sixth-year Slytherin leaning over him.

"Tyler! Are you okay?" Miley ran to her brother who turned around at his sister's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Miles. This guy just didn't see me when he came out of his compartment is all."

"Who's this?" the big burly teen asked Tyler.

"I'm his sister, and who are you?" Miley had never been afraid of bullies. She was born with her mom's bravery and her dad's confidence. Tyler, unfortunately, had neither of those things. The one thing he inherited from Hermione was his intelligence.

"You're a brave little thing, aren't you? Maybe you'll do well in Slytherin. I'm Zabini…Jason Zabini."

"What did you do to my brother, Jason?" Miley asked, narrowing her eyes at the teenager.

"Miles, I don't need your help," Tyler hissed.

"I didn't do anything. It's my job as an older Slytherin to scare the first years. I didn't mean any harm." He had a look on his face that suggested he felt odd defending himself to an eleven year-old.

"Sure you didn't," Miley huffed.

"You know, I'm not kidding, you'd make a great Slytherin. What's your name?" Jason asked.

"Miley," was all she gave.

"What's your last name, Miley?" he pressed.

"Malfoy."

Jason raised his eyebrows at her. "Malfoy? You're not Draco Malfoy's kids?"

Miley nodded once, eyeing the boy suspiciously. "We are."

"In that case, I have no doubt that at least one of you will be in Slytherin."

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't. I kind of hope I am, though. Someone has to keep a decent reputation in that house, or maybe even provide it with one."

"Big talk for a first year." Jason seemed impressed. "Who's your friend?" he jerked his head in James's direction.

James stepped forward, arms crossed with a hard look on his face. "James Potter," he said simply.

Jason raised his eyebrows again, this time out of shock. "A Potter and a Malfoy…friends? Though, I guess Draco did marry that Muggle-born who was friends with Harry Potter. What was her name?"

"Granger," Tyler said. "Hermione Granger."

"Right, my dad did say that," Jason nodded in understanding. "Well, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Wait!" Miley called as Jason turned his back.

He turned back around. "What?"

"Why are you being so nice? And, why did you call my mum a Muggle-born?"

"Well, I'm being so nice, because believe it or not, I'm not a bad guy. I was just having some fun with your brother. Sorry about that, Tyler," he added. "And as for your mum, what would you rather I called her?"

"Nothing," Miley answered. Then more quietly she said, "I just expected a Slytherin to use more harsh terms. My dad warned us that it might not be pretty."

Jason grinned. "Well, not me. My dad was one of the few Slytherins who was on your dad's side when he started dating your mum. I've heard stories about how everyone turned against him. Well, not my dad. Not all Slytherins are bad, Miley. I'm surprised you of all people are not more aware of that."

Miley smiled. "Thanks, Jason."

"James!" someone shouted from behind them.

Miley, Tyler and James turned around to see Emily Weasley coming down the corridor toward them, her long reddish-brown hair flowing perfectly behind her. "Oh, Miley, Tyler! Hey, guys! Enjoying the Express?"

"Emily!" Miley shouted back, and moved to give her a hug.

"You know these kids, Em?" Jason asked.

"Oh, hey Jason!" Emily greeted him, as if she just realized he was there. "Yeah, they're my cousins. Well, James is my cousin and Miley and Tyler just feel like it."

"Oh, that's right…Potter," Jason said, putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, my dad is his mom's brother."

Just then, a pretty brunette came up behind Emily. "Did you find the trolley lady?" the girl asked. Then she noticed who her friend was talking to. "Oh, hey! I know you guys. You're the Malfoys, right?" she asked. "Miley and…Tyler. And you're James Potter," she concluded.

Tyler nodded. "Alice, was it?" Tyler wasn't exactly shy, just more quiet when it came to, well, pretty much anyone.

"That's right!"

"How do you know my cousins, Alice?" Emily asked smiling.

"They were in Florean's about two weeks ago. Professor Longbottom was there, too."

"I see," Emily said. "Well, as long as Jason's not giving you too much trouble, I guess we'll be going."

"Later, Emily," Jason said in what must have been his best manly voice as she squeezed past him.

"See you, Jason. Bye, kids," she added.

"Bye, Emily," they said in almost perfect unison.

"I'll see you kids around, huh?" Jason said once Emily was gone. "I was on my way to the loo, and that problem still hasn't been solved."

Miley giggled at his honesty. "Sure, see you." She turned back to her brother. "So, he wasn't giving you any trouble?"

Tyler shook his head. "Nah, not really. I just tripped and he towered over me. It looked like he was going to yell at me, but all he said was 'Watch where you're going, newbie,' and that's when you and James came out."

Miley nodded. "He seemed really nice, actually," she said as they turned to head back to their compartment.

They walked in and slid the door shut behind him. James plopped down on the seat and said, "He has the biggest crush on Emily."

Miley and Tyler laughed and agreed. They spent the rest of the train ride chatting about classes and making friends, but mostly about the sorting that they were about to go through in a matter of hours.

* * *

After what felt like a short hour or so, though it was much more, the train pulled up to Hogsmeade station. Suddenly, the train got very noisy as all the students made their way off. When Miley, James, and Tyler reached the door, they saw a huge man with lots of hair on his head and face alike.

"Firs' years! Right this way!" he boomed.

James nudged Miley. "That's Hagrid!" he nearly shouted in excitement. He grabbed Miley's hand, and she grabbed Tyler's as they ran to the half-giant.

They came to a stop right in front of him, nearly smashing right into him, and he looked down. "Ah! Finally!" he said, a wide smile spreading across his face. "James Potter, and ah, Miley an' Tyler Malfoy."

James nodded and Miley and Tyler smiled. "You're Hagrid," James stated bluntly.

"That's righ'! Yer Dad's been sendin' me pictures o' you three since yeh were born. Your brother an' sister, too, James. It's great teh finally see yeh lot in person."

"It's great to meet you, Hagrid," Miley said, holding out her hand.

Hagrid took her hand in between his thumb and forefinger and shook it lightly. "So polite, jus' like yer mum."

Once the rest of the first years were grouped around Hagrid, they started walking toward the boats. Hagrid continued talking to the threesome.

"Yer dads said yeh lot were a bit nervous about the sortin' ceremony this evenin'."

"Yeah," James said. "I'm pretty sure I'll be in Gryffindor, but these two could go either way."

Hagrid nodded understandingly. "Draco said he hones'ly doesn't know where yeh both will be placed. Tyler, he thinks Ravenclaw or Gryffindor; Miley, Slytherin or Gryffindor."

Miley shrugged. "I wouldn't mind Slytherin I guess, but if James is in Gryffindor…"

Hagrid smiled. "I heard yeh two kids were inseparable already. Yer mum and dad started quite the trend, you know," he said to the twins. "No Slytherin has dated a Gryffindor since them, but it's gettin' pretty near I'd wager."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Yer cousin and Jason Zabini," Hagrid said, as though it should have been obvious. "I see the way he looks at her, and I think he's afraid of what would happen."

Miley and James nodded thoughtfully. Tyler didn't seem to care much about the gossip.

When they finally reached the castle, Professor McGonagall was waiting on the large front steps for them.

"Welcome first years!" she greeted them.

There was a sudden roar of excited chatter around them. "Silence, please!" McGonagall shouted. The students obeyed and she continued. "You are about to be placed into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. In those houses is where you will remain through your seven years at Hogwarts. You will sleep in the house dorms, and eat at the house tables. Though, you'll find that it is possible to sit by friends in other houses at mealtimes." She gave the students a moment to digest the information they were given, then said, "Now, I believe we are ready to enter the Great Hall. Follow me, please, everyone."

McGonagall turned and the huge front doors opened in front of her, causing "oohs" and "ahhs" and quite a few gasps from the first-years. She led them through the Entrance Hall and heads all around were moving back and forth viciously trying to take in every detail.

When they reached the huge open doors to the Great Hall and walked through them, everyone suddenly became very aware of the eyes of older students on them.

They looked up at the ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Tonight it was clear and starry, and looked absolutely elegant above the floating candles.

They reached the front and Miley beamed when she saw her dad sitting at the staff table, and he grinned back. She noticed James and Harry do the same thing as her dad's eyes moved to Tyler.

"I wonder if anyone's noticed your dad yet," Miley whispered to James.

James shrugged. "I was just wondering the same thing," he admitted.

Their attention was turned back to Professor McGonagall when she placed the ratty-looking Sorting Hat on the stool. "Let the Sorting begin!" she called.

"I thought this was the job for a Head of House, not the Headmistress," James whispered.

"I thought so, too," Miley answered, "but maybe it's your dad's job, and since he's new…"

James agreed silently, just nodding, and they looked back to the front, where the first name was being called. "Anderson, Robert!" she called.

Professor McGonagall worked her way down the list and they watched in silence as last names beginning with A through L were sorted.

"Malfoy, Miley!" Miley tensed and James pushed her forward. She shot one glance at him before stepping forward, then threw another glance at her dad who smiled encouragingly.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sorting

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**The Sorting**

Miley gulped as she took her seat on the stool and turned out to face the rest of the Great Hall. Every single pair of eyes was looking directly at her, and she was so nervous that she barely noticed Emily and Alice smiling up at her. She could feel her hands shaking as McGonagall stepped in front of her with the Sorting Hat in hand.

Miley closed her eyes as the famous hat was placed on her head. She wasn't sure if she was prepared for this, even after waiting eleven years to finally go to Hogwarts. Though, she knew that was just nerves, and she would be just fine.

"Ah," the hat said as it settled in and read began to read Miley's mind. "A Malfoy!" it exclaimed. "No question about where to put this one…better be…"

"Wait!" Miley interrupted the hat desperately.

"A Malfoy who doesn't want to be in Slytherin?" the hat asked, clearly shocked.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to be per say, but I'd like a little further consideration. My mum was in Gryffindor, and well…I just want to be sure that Slytherin is really where I belong before you permanently put me there." Miley had always been desperate to know more about Hermione, but would still be proud to follow in her father's footsteps.

"Ah, I see, logical like the qualities of a Ravenclaw." The hat was beginning to sound even more intrigued.

"Ravenclaw?" Miley asked curiously. She was not expecting to be in Ravenclaw or even for it to be considered for a split second—just Gryffindor or Slytherin.

"No, no, not Ravenclaw. I see too much bravery which puts you in favor of Gryffindor. However, logic is a quality needed for the cunning of a Slytherin," the hat mused.

Miley wiped her sweaty hands on her robes. She could tell that her Sorting was taking the longest time yet, and she sensed that the hat was nowhere near finished since she interrupted it.

The hat continued voicing its observations. "I'm seeing a strong loyalty to your friends and family, which is a true trait of a Hufflepuff. But oh, the lengths you would go to achieve your goals is more Slytherin than anything I've seen yet. And I know that such loyalty with the help of your wits and the bravery to achieve your means will drive you to even further cunning."

Miley was completely confused. It felt as though the hat would never make up its mind on which house to place her in.

"In you, Miss Malfoy," it went on, "I have never seen such strong traits of each House."

Miley was unsure whether to know if that was a good or a bad thing. All she knew was that it made her incredibly nervous, and lots of different thoughts went racing through her mind. She worried whether the hat would be able to sort her at all, something that had never happened in all of Hogwarts's existence.

She remained silent, praying for the hat to just make a decision already.

It finally spoke again after what felt like a full two minutes, during which the Great Hall was completely silent; all the students were listening intently to what the hat had to say.

"Yes, all of the traits you possess, Miss Malfoy, could prove rather useful in aiding your undeniable cunning ability, which is no doubt a genetic trait on the paternal side."

Miley grimaced, and wondered what everyone was thinking about her dad as the hat said that. She knew her dad wasn't bad, but she wondered if some people only knew his name and what his father did. The thought entered her mind at that time about how he would be perceived as a teacher. But that thought left as quickly as it came when the hat spoke again.

"It is no doubt wise to use this to your best advantage in your new house. I sort you into…SLYTHERIN!"

Miley breathed a sigh of relief as she was finally sorted and realized she wasn't hopeless. She threw a huge smile at her dad (who was applauding enthusiastically) and Harry (who was clapping, but looked like he wanted to have a talk with her later).

She hopped off the stool and hurried over to her new House table where her fellow Slytherins greeted her. "Miley, you can sit here!" she heard a familiar voice call. She realized it was Jason Zabini again.

Seeing as she didn't know anyone else, she agreed. "Thanks, Jason," she said as she sat. She then turned her attention to the front where Tyler was already sitting on the stool.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Tyler's head it said, "Oh, no, not another one…"

Tyler groaned but the hat continued anyway. "Hmm, very interesting, nonetheless. I'm sensing a lot of your maternal genes coming through in you. Your mother was Hermione Granger, yes, she was very difficult to place indeed. It was nearly Ravenclaw for her, and I see much of those qualities in you. Yet, I placed her in Gryffindor for a reason, and she proved herself greatly in her years at Hogwarts. Gryffindor holds the brave at heart, even if it isn't shown yet."

Tyler hadn't even realized he was holding his breath until he found a need to take one, a deep one. He truly didn't want to be in Ravenclaw; he wanted more than anything to feel closer to his mother. Everyone always told him how much he reminded them of her, and he was so eager to find out why.

"Yes, there is no doubt that you would do extremely well in Ravenclaw, but I think it would do the whole school well to have our first Malfoy in Gryffindor. Yes, better be, GRYFFINDOR!"

Tyler beamed and hopped off the stool. He was a little worried that he wasn't in the same house as his sister, but they knew there was a very likely possibility of that. The Hat had never even considered Slytherin for Tyler. He looked over at Draco, who winked as he applauded his son's sorting, then rushed down the aisle to sit by Emily and Alice.  
"All right, way to go, Ty!" Emily said, giving him a one-armed hug as he sat to her right. "Hey, are you okay being separated from Miley?"

Tyler shrugged. "I am, yeah, but how do you feel about having her in Slytherin?"

Emily shrugged. "She's still Miley and we'll always love her. I'm most curious to see what happens with James."

"Me too, to be honest," Tyler admitted. It wasn't often that he admitted he was curious about how his sister's relationship with her best friend would affect the outcome of things.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Ty, but I think Miley will find it harder to be separated from him than from you." Emily eyed him as she said this, worried she might offend him.

"I'm not offended, Em, it's true. But do you really think they'll let that affect them that much? We know them better than that. Besides, everyone always says that you have to look at my mum and dad as proof that anything can happen."

"True, very true," Emily nodded. "You know," she said as she tilted her head toward the Slytherin table (more specifically Jason and Miley), "I think Miley will be good for Slytherin. They'll respect her as being a part of their house, especially with that last name. And you know, Jason's actually a really decent guy, so I think if they work together they could actually make Slytherin a respectable house."

"Maybe they won't be the most hated Quidditch team then, either," Tyler suggested.

"Maybe not…" Emily agreed right before her attention was perked back to the front of the room.

"Potter, James!" McGonagall called.

"The moment of truth…" Alice whispered, having listened to the entire exchange between Emily and Tyler, who both nodded nervously.

James sat on the stool and turned to face the students. He looked over to the Slytherin table at Miley as McGonagall placed the hat on his head. She smiled, but he saw the worry in her eyes. He would have given anything to take away that apprehension.

However, he smiled back, albeit tentatively. "Ah, finally another Potter!" the hat said, entertained.

"I suppose I shouldn't find it curious that I'm finding the same dilemmas in your mind that I found in your father's."

James nodded mentally. He remembered his father telling him about his Sorting, and how the hat wanted to place him in Slytherin. But James knew that deep down he probably wouldn't mind being in Slytherin so much. He really wanted to carry on the Gryffindor tradition in his family, but was giving up being in the same house as Miley really worth it?

He knew his family would love him no matter what house he was in, and he knew he'd love to be in the same common room every night as his best friend. He was surely cunning enough for Slytherin. People told him just how much like his dad he was, from looks down to personality and his huge heart. James knew his dad was cunning, because it took a lot more than bravery to beat Lord Voldemort. Pretending to be dead was sheer genius (though if it wasn't for Narcissa Malfoy, that plan may not have worked too well), and the way he tricked the Griphook into helping him took cunning also.

James just couldn't keep his thoughts straight, because after all the consideration about how cunning he probably was, he started to turn those thoughts around on himself. He realized that it took a lot of bravery to consider being the first Potter in Slytherin. It was at that moment that he thought about how much of that Gryffindor bravery Tyler would need being the first Malfoy in Gryffindor.

He considered all of this before the hat even spoke again; the thoughts were racing so quickly through his mind. The last thought that crossed his mind before the hat continued was that he truly did want to be the third Potter to play Seeker for Gryffindor.

"I'm sensing that you wouldn't be quite opposed to Slytherin as your dear father was," the hat said, pausing to analyze these thoughts in James's head. "Ah, I now understand why. However, your two deepest desires are extremely conflicting, Mr. Potter."

James couldn't deny that he was utterly confused. "S-sorry?" he asked quietly.

"Your reason for wanting to be in Gryffindor and your reasoning for wanting to be in Slytherin are utterly conflicting. You wish to follow in the footsteps of every member of your family to pass through these halls, but you fear that your past may not be enough reason to be in a house. You wonder if your future is what you need to consider, which is why part of your mind is telling you you'd much rather be in Slytherin."

James's breath hitched in his throat, unable to believe how correct every one of those assumptions was. He wondered if the rest of the students could hear what the hat was saying. He figured that probably only those closest could hear, but that included his father and Draco.

He took a chance looking at Miley again as the hat sorted through its new discoveries to make a decision. She was on the edge of her seat, so anxious to hear if her best friend could possibly go against everything everyone thought and be placed in Slytherin. James, and everyone else, had been so positive that he'd be in Gryffindor that he'd never really stopped to think.

"I think I know what to do with you, Mr. Potter."

* * *

_A/N: So, I know you all hate me right now, but I have my reasons. I really, truly don't know what to do about James, so I'll leave it up to you guys. I'll put a poll on my author's page, and you can vote if you want James to be Sorted into Gryffindor or Slytherin!! _

_In your reviews, please tell me why you voted the way you did! I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking about these characters! _

_Let me know what else you guys are thinking, too! Jason and Emily? Would you like to see more of Alice? Can you guys think of more kids related to characters from JKR's books? (Like how I incorporated Krum and Zabini.) Thanks so much, and please VOTE FOR JAMES'S HOUSE!!_


	6. Chapter 6: What is This Feeling?

_A/N: Thank you so much for your patience, everyone! There were only NINE people who voted for which house James should be in, but nevertheless, it's time to see the winner!!_

**Chapter Six**

**What is This Feeling?**

_Well,_ James thought, _this is it. The hat 'knows what to do with me.' _

The hat remained silent for another moment yet, and James waited with a patient exterior. Inside he was pleading the hat to just make its decision already.

"Mr. Potter, I think you would best be placed in…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally announced.

There was a loud eruption of cheers from the Gryffindor table, and James jumped down off the stool after McGonagall took the hat off his head which was starting to sweat. He wiped his forehead with the sleeves of his robe and made his way to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Tyler.

On the way he glanced at Miley, who was smiling at him encouragingly. He guessed that he was the only one who noticed she wasn't as happy as she seemed.

He winked at her, as if to let her know that everything would be okay.

"Hey, Tyler," James said as he sat down.

Emily patted him on the back. "Well done, cous'," she said.

"Thanks," James said with a half-grin before turning back to Tyler.

Tyler gave James the same half-smile he had just given to Emily. Clearly they both had something quite similar on their minds.

"She'll be okay, James," Tyler attempted to assure him, voicing their mutual concern.

James glanced toward the Slytherin table then right back. "I hope you're right." He breathed out a small laugh. "I hope_ I'll_ be okay," he admitted quietly.

"You will, we all will."

"What about you, Ty? Do you wish she was in Gryffindor as much as I do?" James didn't know why he hadn't thought to ask that before. Tyler's sister, who had always been around morning, noon, and night, was just placed in a different house, and James didn't even stop to consider the fact that he might not be the only one troubled by it.

"Of course! But, you know how it is, James. You and Miley have always been closer than she and I have." He shrugged. "Sure we have those 'twin-like' connections, but she'll miss you more."

"It'll still be weird for both of you, though. You're not used to not being around each other."

"She's my sister, and I love her, but it's not the same. You know that, I know that."

James looked away at the empty plates on the table. He knew that his relationship with Miley was special and they were always closer than even best friends, but how much did everyone else see? Did they see something that he didn't—or had he just been too blind to notice it? He decided not to bring it up right now and take the fun out of the feast for Tyler. Besides, he didn't really want to talk to her brother about it anyway.

He also didn't think he could talk to Miley about it, at least not yet. For one, he didn't really know what to think. Also, even if he did figure out just what it was that he had been feeling, what if she didn't reciprocate whatever it was? He didn't want anything to be awkward between them. Still, he needed someone to talk to—but who?

Emily? She was certainly much older and wiser than he was, and maybe if he explained things to her, she could help him figure out what was going on. _Nah, she's my cousin, that's weird_, he decided to himself. Maybe if he knew Alice better he'd ask her. _Yeah, Alice,_ he thought,_ I'll ask Alice…when the time's right._

* * *

Meanwhile across the Great Hall, Miley honestly felt like she was holding back tears. She was happy that she was in Slytherin, she really, truly was. She looked up at her father, who was talking to Harry and Professor Flitwick at the staff table. He looked genuinely happy that one of his kids made it to Slytherin, no matter how much he stated that he didn't care.

She wanted to be in Slytherin, but she wanted to be with James. She wanted James to be in Slytherin, but she knew he'd be much more happy in Gryffindor. _Maybe I'll ask Dad if I can switch. He'll be sorry to see me go, but he'll understand._ She really didn't think that was a possibility, but it sounded good anyway.

Miley knew from the start that she'd miss her brother, too, but he was related so he'd always be around later in life even if they were in different Houses right now. But James wasn't related, he was merely her best friend. At the drop of a hat he could be gone.

_What if he finds a new best friend?_ Miley thought sadly to herself. _What if he meets a new girl that he likes better than…WAIT!_ She interrupted her own thoughts. _What did I just think? What if he meets a new girl? No…no! Why do I care if he meets a new girl? James can like whomever he pleases! But…I don't want him to? What?_ Miley huffed loudly and slammed her elbow on the table, putting her cheek roughly in her palm and resting it there.

"Uh, Miley?"

Miley turned around to see who was talking to her. _Oh, who else?_ "Yeah, Jason?"

"Are…you okay?" he asked with a smirk? "I know you're probably nervous about being in a House with such a bad reputation, but it's really not so bad."

Miley had to smile. Nervous…hah! That wasn't even half of it! "I'm not nervous at all about that, Jason. In fact, I plan to eliminate that bad reputation. Though, I can't do it single-handedly."

Jason chuckled at the determined look on her face. "Well, Miss Malfoy, I'd be glad to help you out with your little endeavor, but what do you say we get through the Beginning of Term Feast first?"

"Yeah, sure thing," she said absently, already lost in thought again.

It wasn't but two minutes later when her thoughts were interrupted again, this time by Professor McGonagall's voice addressing the whole school.

Miley looked up and noticed that everyone had been Sorted and were all staring up at the Headmistress. She stole a glance at James, who was looking at her.

She smiled sadly at him, and he repeated the gesture, but added a wink for her benefit.

"Now," Professor McGonagall began, "I'm pleased to welcome you all to what is sure to be a fine year at Hogwarts!" Everyone cheered, the older students were, of course, the loudest.

"These past seventeen years since the school has been repaired and the Wizarding World has been in peace have been some of our best years at Hogwarts. This year it remains to be seen if that peace could be disturbed with the return of certain Wizarding families, or more specifically, the heads of those families, to our institution." Professor McGonagall stopped speaking and her thin mouth curved into a small smirk at her small joke. Miley rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but giggle while other students around her looked utterly confused. She craned her neck to look at James who was laughing with Tyler and Emily.

"That being said, it brings me to my next announcement, and a very special one at that. I'm extremely pleased to introduce to you our two new staff members this year, and your new heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses: Professors Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. Stand up, gentlemen."

Most of the students in the Great Hall were hushed during McGonagall's speech, but when she announced the names of the two new professors, you could hear a pin drop, especially the former name. As soon as the thought of being taught by none other than the Golden Boy himself, Harry Potter, and his self-proclaimed childhood enemy settled into the minds of everyone in the Hall, cheers erupted. There was a sudden buzz about the students, and Miley felt completely overwhelmed.

Of course, this was no surprise to her, because she, James, and Tyler knew about their dads teaching. She did wonder, though, why everyone found it such a surprise when both men were sitting at the staff table during the whole Sorting.

"Miley! Why didn't you say something? Your dad's teaching here?!" Jason asked excitedly. It was as if he was told he'd be given private piano lessons by none other than Frédéric Chopin or Franz Liszt.

"Um, yeah," Miley said dully just before everyone was shushed into silence once again by the Headmistress.

* * *

"Quiet, students, quiet!" McGonagall shouted over the noise. "I want you all to be able to enjoy the feast, and I must say I'm rather famished, so you'll have to allow me to finish these brief announcements." Everyone obliged and she continued. "Professor Potter will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Malfoy will be teaching Potions. On a different note…" she tried to continue but was interrupted briefly.

An older Gryffindor raised his hand and shouted, "You never told us which Professor was head of Gryffindor and which is Slytherin!" Several students laughed, and Miley found herself giggling under her breath.

"Very funny, Mr. Lutz," McGonagall said, though it was obvious that she was having a certain amount of difficulty concealing her own amusement. Miley craned her neck to get a good look at the boy. He was huge, but not fat—just muscular, and his hair was very short, and very dark. Despite his seemingly frightening exterior, Miley deduced that he was just a big teddy bear and she smiled.

Only a few people separated James and Tyler from the big guy that just made the loud joke. James and Tyler laughed, and James nudged Emily.

"Who is that?" he asked as McGonagall went on with her speech explaining the usual rules of the castle.

Emily grinned. "Emmett Lutz. He's like my dad and Uncle Fred built into one; he's hilarious and actually a really nice guy. He plays Keeper for Gryffindor and he's the captain."

James noticed the gleam in his cousin's eyes when she talked about Emmett and smirked as he thought about poor Jason. Then again, they always say girls dated guys like their fathers. _Ha, that would mean that I'd be like Uncle Draco if I dated…WHOA! What? If you dated whom, James? Miley? That's insane! She's your best friend, you moron! Then again…maybe that explains those weird feelings. Nah, we're too young. _

"He's pretty funny, yeah," James said absently after a minute.

"Something on your mind, James?" Alice asked, noticing that he was a little out of it.

James jerked his head up and searched for the sound of his voice. When he saw Alice looking at him he said, "Yeah, but, don't worry about it. I'm fine just a little…overwhelmed."

"Understandable," Emily said, then started talking to another of her older friends.

James looked back down at the table, wishing the food would appear so his mind and mouth could be otherwise occupied.

He felt someone tap his shoulder, and saw Alice leaning behind Emily's back to talk to him.

"What?" he asked, not unkindly, just indifferently, for his mind was still somewhat lost.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you need anything, I'm here to help. You know where my common room is," she said.

James nodded; he knew from stories told either by his parents or stories Miley heard from Draco that the Head Boy and Girl shared the common room behind the portrait of the Surrey Phoenix. "Thanks, Alice. I just may take you up on that," he said with a smile.

Instead of saying "you're welcome," Alice just winked and leaned back into her spot at the table where food was finally being served, as McGonagall had just finished her speech.

* * *

Up at the staff table, Draco and Harry served themselves plates full of chicken legs, mashed potatoes piled high with gravy, Shepard's pie, dinner rolls, and of course a few vegetables. When they began to eat, Harry said, "So, what do you think?"

"I think a lot of things, Potter. About what, specifically?" Draco jested.

Harry shrugged and shoved some potatoes into his mouth and swallowed before speaking. "Anything; being up here at the staff table instead of out there with all of our friends, for one."

Draco sighed. "It's fine, I suppose. I guess we'll see once we start teaching, but we got quite the welcome so I think we'll be just fine."

Harry agreed with a nod. "We're also here as friends instead of enemies for the first time."

"Says who?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow before tearing off a piece of chicken.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said with a grin as he picked up his pumpkin juice and took a swig.

"No, seriously," Draco said, looking at Harry and putting down his fork, "it's great. I just wonder if people will expect us to be 'teachers at war.'"

"I was wondering the same thing. I suppose we could put on a show…or we could teach them that it's possible for Slytherins and Gryffindors to get along if they really try."

"It took more than just trying, Malfoy. It took you falling in love with my best friend," Harry said seriously.

Draco laughed. "True, I guess."

Just then, Hagrid stopped in front of their table. Harry had been wondering why he wasn't at the feast already. "Hagrid!" he shouted, feeling like he was twelve years old again.

"All righ,' Harry?" he asked, beaming.

"Just fine, Hagrid," he said, sticking out his hand for his old friend to shake.

"Malfoy," Hagrid said with a nod which Draco returned kindly. "Yeh know, you two, as strange as it is for you ter be here gettin' along and whatnot, it's much weirder for us professors who had the both of yeh in class when yeh hated each other so."

Harry smiled. "I don't doubt that. How was the boat ride? Did you meet the kids?"

"Sure did!" Hagrid said enthusiastically. "Great bunch o' kids they are, too! I missed the Sortin' though. What happened?"

Draco and Harry made a face and Harry answered. "James and Tyler are in Gryffindor, but Miley's in Slytherin."

Hagrid frowned. "They were afraid o' that, weren' they?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Maybe it'll be good for them," he suggested. "Make some new friends for once."

Harry rolled his eyes. "They can make all the new friends they want, Malfoy, they'll never be able to replace one another. Just face it, Hermione was right!"

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "Right abou' what?" Hagrid asked innocently.

"Before she died," Harry said as Draco looked down and busied himself with a napkin, "she and Ginny insisted that the two of them were soul mates. They're already best friends, halfway there."

"I see," Hagrid said, "but that doesn't really seem somethin' ter be worried abou', there, Malfoy."

Draco just shook his head and stared off into space as Hagrid finally caught on. "Oh, sorry, yeh don' like ter talk about her. I understan'."

"It's not that, Hagrid, I love to talk about her, most of the time. It's just harder being here. I don't think I considered that aspect when I took the job."

"Hagrid!" Professor Sprout called from down the table, "come down and join us!"

Hagrid nodded and said, "I'll see yeh both around, eh?"

"Bye, Hagrid," Harry said, "it's great to see you."

When Hagrid was gone, Harry turned back to Draco. "You know, maybe it'll help you feel closer to her, being here. I still think a part of all of us lives inside these walls, especially those of us who grew up here, and found lives completely different than what would have been if we hadn't been wizards."

"I hope you're right, Potter, I really do." Draco laughed a little and said, "Maybe James and Miley can be the next Slytherin/Gryffindor couple."

Harry laughed. "I don't know about next, though, something tells me Zabini's kid has eyes for our Emily."

"Funny," Draco said, "I could have sworn I heard Emily laugh louder than anyone at Emmett Lutz's little outburst."

"Think she gets her charm from her dad?" Harry joked.

"Her love of jokes, maybe, but certainly not her charm. That one was all Claire," Draco said taking a slice of cake when the dessert magically replaced the main course.

Just then, something occurred to Harry. "I just realized, it's completely obvious to all of us that James and Miley are soul mates, but do you think they're in love already?" he asked quietly.

Draco stared at him, not because he was angry or thought Harry was insane, but just because he was speechless. He had truly never thought about it. "I, er…maybe?" Draco sputtered. Harry didn't seem to understand that it was easier for Harry to talk about his son falling in love…but this was Draco's baby girl they were talking about, here.

Harry raised both eyebrows and said, "Maybe they don't even know it yet."

"Maybe not…" Draco looked over at his little girl. She was smiling at something someone was saying, but every couple seconds she stole glances at her best friend sitting at the Gryffindor table. Likewise, James skillfully carried on conversation with Tyler and what appeared to be other first years, but he'd turn around in what he thought was a slick fashion to see if Miley was looking. And when they'd catch each other's eyes, they smiled and held each other's gazes instead of looking away like any _normal_ eleven year-old would do who was caught staring at their crush.

"Huh," Harry, who was looking at exactly the same scene grunted. "It's really something, isn't it?"

"It sure is, Potter, it sure is."

* * *

_A/N: All right y'all! Let me know what you think!! I'd love to year your comments! Upset about Gryffindor? What do you think about Emmett? He just popped into my brain and I went, _Huh, I think I like him better for Emily than Jason. _But what do you guys think? Should I pair Alice with someone? How do you like her?_

_Up next, James and Miley's first class together, and first time talking since the Sorting!!_


	7. Chapter 7: Schedules Part I

_A/N: So I'm thinking that I should stop apologizing for not updating, and you guys should assume I'm apologizing at the beginning of every chapter haha. Here goes…_

_Oh, and just so you all know, I'm going to try writing in first person through different points of view so I have better access to different characters' emotions and opinions and stuff. I think it'll make the story a LOT more interesting! __**Please, please REVIEW and let me know what you think!! It's really hard to feel motivated without reviews!!**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Schedules Part I**

**Miley POV**

Even though my bed in the dorm was probably the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in, I was completely restless all night. My dad came to the common room for about five minutes shortly after dinner, but we didn't really have all that much time to talk and he I could tell he didn't feel comfortable talking to me in front of the other kids because he didn't want to look soft. He was still a Malfoy after all. He also didn't want to show favoritism though it was surely felt.

I felt like I belonged in Slytherin, but I felt so alone. I missed my brother, I wished Emily was around to keep me company, and most of all I missed James.

I had never gone through this huge of a change, like coming to Hogwarts, without my best friend by my side. When I woke this morning, still incredibly exhausted, I dressed in my Slytherin-colored robes and down the staircase from the dorms an into the dungeon common room with my roommates. Two of them, Lexie and Christina, sort of kept to themselves, but I thought Laura was really nice and I saw us becoming friends easily. She had shoulder-length, wavy chocolate-brown hair and warm smile and her blue eyes always seemed to be shining. We walked into the common room and were greeted by none other than Jason Zabini.

"Miley!" he shouted from across the dungeon. "How was your first night at Hogwarts?" he asked as he made his way closer to us.

I shrugged. "Not so good," I sighed. "I like it here, but it'll just take some getting used to."

"You miss Potter, huh?" he asked.

Laura nudged me with her elbow as I nodded coyly and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You know him?" she asked. I assumed she was slightly impressed that I knew a sixth year.

I nodded. "Laura, this is Jason Zabini. Jason, Laura Swan."

"Swan? Is your sister Elizabeth Swan? From Ravenclaw?" Jason asked as he shook her hand and she shook his, albeit shyly.

"Yeah, I think she's mentioned you," Laura said quietly, still a little shy in front of the handsome older boy.

Jason seemed intrigued and he raised one eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "Really? What did she say?"

"That you were the only Slytherin with a heart and soul."

Jason seemed a little dejected. Apparently that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Is…is that all?" he asked.

Laura giggled. "She also said you were bloody gorgeous," she amended quietly.

"Really?" he said again, his worried expression molding back to amused. "Does she fancy me then?" he asked with a sore attempt at casualty.

Laura grinned and shrugged. "Why don't you ask her for yourself?"

She grabbed my hand as I giggled and we sped out of the common room and up to the Great Hall. "Wow, Laura," I said as we walked up the stone stairs out of the dungeons. "I was almost positive he liked my cousin Emily, or even her friend Alice."

Laura shrugged. "I didn't mean to leave him wondering like that, but I really don't know if she fancies him or not."

I laughed and said, "It was very sneaky. I don't know, though; I thought Jason liked Emily, but I haven't a clue. I didn't really get the impression that Emily liked him back anyway."

We put our gossiping on hold as we entered the Great Hall. My eyes immediately scanned the Hall for James. I couldn't find him, so I assumed he hadn't arrived yet, and went to sit down with Laura. We sat next to another first year boy who looked familiar to me from last night. He was a rather good-looking boy and he had light brown hair and hazel eyes that were closer to brown with green specks.

He smiled at us as we sat down and held out his hand to me. "I'm Matt Kelley," he said in an Irish accent. "What's your name?"

"Miley Malfoy," I answered, shaking his hand. He held onto my hand maybe a half-second longer than necessary, and that was just enough time for me to look up and see James looking at me from the Great Hall entrance.

I let go of Matt's hand and he proceeded to introduce himself to Laura as I beamed and waved animatedly at James. He just waved lightly and hurried to the Gryffindor table with Tyler who gave me a sympathetic look.

I frowned and put my elbows on the table to rest my chin in my hands.

"Miley? What's wrong?" Laura asked from my right.

I turned to her and mumbled, "Nothing, I just feel like I'm losing my best friend is all."

Laura scrunched her face in confusion, then comprehension dawned on her delicate face. "The Potter Jason was talking about?"

I nodded mutely and Matt chimed in. "Potter? Oh, Malfoy! I didn't even think about it when you said that. That's your dad?" He jerked his head toward the staff table where my dad was in a meeting with all the other professors.

Again, I nodded but didn't say a word. Matt continued to piece the puzzle together. "So you're a Malfoy, who's friends with a Potter who got placed in Gryffindor. Right?"

"Right," I said dully.

"I know all about your story, Miley," he said, but not maliciously as one would think upon hearing words like that.

"My story?" I asked, now a little interested.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I know about how your dad married the Muggle-born…"

I interrupted him. "Another Slytherin saying Muggle-born instead of Mudblood?" I smiled. "Sorry, continue telling me about myself."

Matt smiled but carried on with his story. "Well, did you think that no one in the wizarding world heard the story of how your dad killed his father?" he asked more quietly leaning toward me.

I grew quickly worried as my eyes grew wide. "You don't think that will affect his job do you?" I hissed anxiously.

"Nah," he said dismissively. "They know he killed his own father, Miley, but they also know why. People aren't disgusted with your dad," Matt said still whispering so no one could overhear us. "Most of us, the good witches and wizards, think he did the right thing. No one would have expected your dad to sit back simply let his father go to Azkaban again after doing something so inexplicably awful as killing your mum. Obviously it didn't help the first time the guy was in Azkaban, so the only thing left to do was get rid of him."

"Do people talk about this often?" Miley asked, astounded at the opinions people seemed to have about her family.

"Well, at first they did I suppose. I don't know I was only two years old, just like you. But my parents told me because they knew you and your brother were the same age as me."

"So they warned you that I might be dangerous, did they?" I didn't know where my spitefulness was suddenly coming from.

"Not at all. My mum actually told me to make sure I was nice to you because some other kids might not be."

"That's really nice of her," I commented. I wondered if they knew my dad would be teaching here, too. Then again, they all trusted Professor McGonagall to hire trustworthy teachers. I couldn't help but actually voice my inquiry. "So do your parents know my dad is teaching here this year?" I asked casually.

"I wrote them last night after the Sorting and mentioned it. No one really knew before we got here," Matt answered. I was actually beginning to like him, and I was relieved I made two friends so quickly. I was so frightened I'd be lonely being in Slytherin by myself.

I began to put some food on my plate, though I knew I probably wouldn't eat much. After all, the only thing on my mind was James's half-hearted wave. _He can't be angry with me for being in Slytherin, could he?_ The brief thought crossed my mind that he was upset seeing my hand in Matt's. I quickly dismissed that idiotic idea, however. James wouldn't be so naïve.

The Hall was beginning to get noisier which I was glad for because the very last thing I wanted was for someone to overhear our conversation. It didn't matter that pretty much everyone knew the story, I just wasn't up for the attention. At this point I was starting to wonder if it would always be like this. Would James, Tyler and I have nearly as much attention as Uncle Harry?

"So," Laura asked, interrupting my thoughts as she leaned in, "tell us, Miley. What was it like growing up knowing Harry Potter?"

I had never really thought about Harry like that before. Sure I knew he was famous, but he was just Uncle Harry to me.

"Yeah, like, how well do you actually know him?" Matt asked as I flipped my head towards him when he started talking.

I shrugged and picked at my food with my fork. "Well, he's my Godfather, and James is my best friend." The mention of James caused me to look toward the Gryffindor table, where James was looking just as sullen as I felt, if not a little angry. _Oh God, he really must be upset with me about something,_ I thought worriedly.

"He's your Godfather? That's wicked cool, Miley," Laura commented excitedly, pulling me from my James-consumed thoughts.

"Yeah, but keep it quiet, you two, okay? I don't want people to think him and my dad are going to play favoritism, because they won't," I said

They both nodded and Matt said, "We won't tell anyone."

I bent my head and continued picking at—and eating very little of—my breakfast. A few minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my dad looking down at me. I was so glad to see him that I gasped a little and took in a huge breath but then smiled. "Hey, Dad…I mean…Professor." _What am I supposed to call him?_ I wondered.

He smirked. "Dad for now, Professor in class," he said quietly as if he knew what I was thinking, though I was sure it couldn't have been less than obvious on my face what I was confused about.

I smiled again, "Okay," I said. "What's up?"

"Well, I may be your teacher, but you can still give me a hug, you know," he joked.

I was so thrilled to hear him say that. I just felt like I needed someone familiar to hold on to and I'm sure he figured out how thankful I was by the way I practically leapt up and threw my arms around his neck.

He pulled me away and studied my face. "You okay, Miles?"

I nodded and whispered, "Just a little lonely."

"It looks like you made some new friends, though," he nodded toward Laura and Matt.

I looked at them, back at my dad. I didn't want him to think I hated Hogwarts because that wasn't true. I didn't even hate being in Slytherin. It was just that no one could replace my best friend, brother and cousin. "Yeah, I did," I whispered—I was sure Laura and Matt couldn't overhear anyway, but I didn't want them to think I hated them. "I just really miss James and Tyler."

My dad frowned and held me by the shoulders. "I know no one can replace your best friend, Miles, but it'll be fine." He took out his wand and tapped his hand where a piece of parchment appeared. He held it out to me. "Your schedule," he said when I looked up at him, confusion crossing my features.

"Oh," I mouthed, taking the parchment from him. I studied it for a moment then said, "History of Magic at 9:00 on Monday and Wednesday mornings? That's a joke, right?"

Dad laughed and shook his head. "No, Miley, and the best part…" he leaned down and said quietly, "…Professor Binns is a ghost, so he'll always get to be the teacher. No excitement for future generations." He stood back up straight and winked, looking almost smug.

"Aw, Dad," I groaned. Then I noticed that I had Defense Against the Dark Arts right after that, but didn't have Potions until right before lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Before Potions I had Herbology with Neville, so I didn't think that would be so bad, either.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays are my busy days," I noted. "I have Transfiguration after Lunch, and on Mondays and Wednesdays I have nothing after Lunch. Double Charms Friday mornings, then flying lessons after lunch."

My dad pointed at my schedule and said, "You have everything except History of Magic and Charms with Gryffindor."

I looked up at him in shock and he was smiling. _He's messing with you, Miley. There's no way you got that lucky_, I told myself. "You can't be serious! All except two?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead quickly. "I have to finish handing out schedules, Miles. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Sure, Dad, love you," I told him, giving him another hug.

"Love you, too, Miles. Have a good day."

He walked away after handing Matt and Laura their schedules and I sat down with a huge grin on my face. "Everything but two classes with Gryffindor!" I said cheerfully.

Laura giggled. "I guess I'll be sitting by Matt in everything but Charms and History of Magic?"

I turned to her quickly and put my hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, Laura!"

"Hey!" Matt said, jokingly offended.

"Sorry!" I said again. "Gosh, okay, listen. Laura, I meant I'm sorry I feel like I'm tossing you to the curb after just one day, but I promise that's not true."

Laura put her hand on my shoulder. "Miley, calm down. I totally understand, he's your best friend and this is probably close to the only time you'll get to see him."

"All but two classes with Gryffindors? Who wrote these things?" an outraged voice called from down the table.

I stretched forward over the table to see who it was, and I didn't recognize the person with a scowl on his face. I saw that Jason was headed over and was behind the other first year in a matter of seconds. I got out of my seat and joined him.

"Is there a problem?" Jason asked the annoyed-looking kid.

I stood next to Jason with my arms folded. I would defend Gryffindors until the day I died. I looked down at the seated boy. He had dirty blonde hair and a scowl on his face that could rival my dad when he was angry.

"Yeah, there's a problem," the kid said. "We have all but two classes with those ruddy Gryffindors. Are they trying to torture us or something?"

Jason looked down at me and saw my outraged expression. "Miley, you wanna take this one?" he asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"Gladly," I hissed, never taking my searing gaze from the obnoxious boy. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Jake Laurent," he spat back. "Yours?"

I stared him down to let him know he didn't scare me. But before I could answer my dad was at my side.

"Problem?" he asked.

"No, Professor," Jake said smugly. "We were just discussing our schedule."

I rolled my eyes. I looked up at my dad and he looked down with worry in his eyes and said, "Miles? You okay?"

Before answering I turned my head slightly to glance at the Gryffindor table from the corner of my eye and saw James eyeing my situation suspiciously. He was looking directly at Jake, giving him the evil eye, but I watched him carefully as his eyes finally met mine, but the second he saw me looking at him he put his head back down and kept eating.

"Miles?" my dad asked again.

I snapped my head quickly, bringing myself out of the trance and replied, "Yeah, Dad, everything's fine."

Jake sputtered on the pumpkin juice he had just taken a sip of and when he could breathe again he said, "Dad? You're the Malfoy girl?" he asked.

I smirked confidently. _That's right, be afraid…be _very_ afraid_, I thought to myself, but instead I simply said, "I am."

"Malfoys defending Gryffindors? Since when? I wish Professor Snape was still here, I've heard good stories about his prejudices against Gryffindors."

"Look," my dad intervened, pointing his finger at Jake. "Severus Snape is a good man, Mr. Laurent. You shouldn't always believe everything you're told. As for Malfoys defending Gryffindors, we would never do anything less. Miley's mother was the smartest witch to ever go through Hogwarts and she was a Gryffindor."

I could tell my dad was really getting angry. My mum was always a touchy subject with my dad, but when the words were ill-mannered, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Jake snickered, he actually _snickered_ at my dad, at Draco Malfoy. _Big mistake, kid,_ I thought to myself. My dad didn't interrupt, but let Jake talk.

"My dad always did say it was a shame you didn't follow in your father's footsteps. He and my mother always say falling in love with that Mudblood was the biggest mistake of your life and that your dad did the right thing when he…"

"ENOUGH!" my dad boomed as Harry came walking quickly down the aisle between tables. "I don't know _where_ you get off speaking to a Professor in such a manner, but it will _not_ go unpunished." He took a break from speaking and I took the chance at looking into his face. His face was flushed red and his eyes were glowing with anger, and if I wasn't mistaken, shining with tears.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and Harry leaned down and whispered in my ear, "What happened, Miles?"

I explained to him and felt him stiffen straight up next to me and go stand next to my dad with his arms crossed. I could tell he was utterly infuriated that the year had to start off this way. I was seething with an intense anger all my own on my dad's behalf. For the last nine years, even when I was too young to really know what was going on, I watched my dad suffer. Even recently I could hear him crying at night sometimes. I had no idea what kind of love he felt for my mother, but I knew it must have been the most powerful thing two people could ever feel for each other, and to lose someone you love that much must be the worst feeling in the universe.

I listened to my dad's uninterrupted rant as no one dared to intervene and take over the situation. Harry and Professor McGonagall knew this was his punishment to give, no matter how biased that punishment may be it was still deserved greatly.

"Detention, Mr. Laurent," he hissed heatedly, "every night after dinner for two weeks, maybe more…"

Jake scowled but my dad wasn't even close to finished.

"…with Professor Potter," he added. "Not only was the victim of your disgusting words his best friend, but he's her fellow Gryffindor. Who knows, maybe I'll pop in for a visit and make sure he's being hard enough on you. And just to be clear, if you say one word concerning my Hermione ever again or hurt my daughter in any way I swear to God…"

"Daddy!" I shouted, grabbing his arm at the same time Harry said, "Draco."

My dad looked down into my eyes and they were burning with such a passion I didn't think I'd ever witnessed. If it were me he was angry with, I would have been truly frightened. Instead, I knew he was hurting horribly right now even if he felt he couldn't show it because he still had to appear somewhat professional. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and he crouched down so he was level with me, squeezing me tight. He kissed the side of my head.

"Are you okay, daddy?" I asked. I could feel the eyes of every student in the Great Hall upon us and the only sound I heard was two pairs of feet running towards us. So much for not being up for attention.

* * *

_Next up, James's point of view on the "Schedule" chapter. I'm not sure that it will be quite as long and the chapter may extend further if it's not as long as this one. To tell the truth I don't really know yet. Once again, thanks soooo much for your patience._

_Just a note to the "Twilighters" out there, I chose Jake's name somewhat carefully. I know you're probably getting sick of my "Twilight" names, but they're the first ones that come to mind and they work so well! Anyway, Jake is a parallel to Jacob Black in their prejudices. Jake is obviously prejudiced against Gryffindors, the same way Jacob is prejudiced against the vampires, and the Cullens in particular. And then of course, Laurent is just plain evil._

_**REVIEW, REVIEW!! PLEASE, GUYS, THEY'RE MY INSPIRATION! If you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know!!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Schedules Part II

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Schedule Part II**

**James POV**

I was feeling extremely sullen as Tyler and I headed down to breakfast Monday morning. I couldn't sleep a wink the night before as I thought about Miley all alone in the Slytherin dungeons. I tossed and turned, and when I finally did drift off, I had a nightmare that Miley was screaming for me from the bottom of the steps leading to the dungeon, and I couldn't get to her. There was an invisible barrier that I continued to crash into keeping me from reaching her because I was in Gryffindor, and I didn't belong near a Slytherin.

So, as Tyler and I walked down the long corridors to the Great Hall, I couldn't stop thinking about Miley and being afraid for her. Sure, we had never spent the night together before, so it wasn't like she couldn't sleep without me there, but what if she was scared and alone, and I wasn't there for her? Or Tyler wasn't there for her?

We walked into the Great Hall, and the first thing I did was scan around for Miley. I just needed to see her face, and I hoped to God there was a smile on it. What I didn't expect or hope to see was her hand in another boy's. She looked up at me as if she was completely innocent, and I glared at her until she saw me. She waved, and I saw the smile I had been waiting for. That, however, didn't change the fact that I was inexplicably hurt in feeling like I had been replaced overnight.

I stalked over to the Gryffindor table, and Tyler followed close behind me. I sat down in front of an empty plate and began to scoop scrambled eggs and diced potatoes onto it.

"James," Tyler began as he sat down next to me, "what's wrong with you? I thought you couldn't wait to see Miley, then you don't so much as wave to her?"

I put down my fork but I couldn't look at Tyler. "She has new friends, Ty. She doesn't belong with Gryffindors." I finally looked up and he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, mate. Miley doesn't think that way, and do you really think she'd make friends with people who did?" He had a fair point, but I couldn't tell him what really bothered me when we walked in.

**Tyler POV**

James thought he could fool me with his "she's already made new friends" nonsense. I knew what was bothering him. It wasn't that she made friends, it's that she made friends with a boy. Not only that, but she her hand was in this new boy's when we walked into the Great Hall.

"No, I guess not," James answered. "I know not all Slytherins are bad and blah, blah, blah, but…" he leaned in and hissed, "did you see the way that kid was practically groping her hand when we walked in here?"

I made my second eye roll obvious and sighed loudly. "You're overreacting. It looked to me like they were _shaking hands_, James."

"Still…I feel like we're not good enough. I feel like we're being replaced."

"I can't be replaced, I'm her brother," I said with a smirk, but my comment caused James to look up at me, seething. "Sorry, but it's true. That doesn't mean I think you'll _be_ replaced, mate."

"Why does it hurt so much that she was shaking his hand, Ty? I know it was innocent, but I was_ jealous_."

I shrugged and as if it was obvious said, "You're afraid she might fancy him."

James shot his head up, wide-eyed. "That's rubbish, she's my best friend. Are you saying I fancy Miley?"

I narrowed my eyes, studying his expression, then couldn't help but laugh. "You're being defensive, James. You're trying to cover up for something you're afraid of. Just admit it, you fancy Miley."

James skillfully dismissed it again by saying, "Aren't I a bit young for a girlfriend?"

Before I could answer, Emily and Alice sat down across from us and said, "Who's too young for a girlfriend?"

"I'm not," Emmett Lutz said as he took his place next to Emily, who rolled her eyes.

"I was talking to James, Emmett," she said as Alice giggled then whispered something in Emily's ear. "Shut up, Alice!" she hissed.

**James POV**

I was slightly thankful for Emmett's distraction to my cousin. She was about to start what would feel like a somewhat awkward conversation (as if it wasn't awkward enough having it with Miley's brother).

Emmett looked smug after Emily hushed Alice. I must have missed something. "Who do we have here?" he asked, looking at me and Tyler.

Emily took over and introduced us. "This is my cousin James and my might-as-well-be cousin Tyler."

Tyler laughed at his introduction, and Emmett reached over the table to shake our hands. "So you're the famous Potter kid, huh?" he asked me. "I sure hope you're trying out for the Quidditch team, and you too, Tyler. I hear Quidditch runs in the Malfoy blood, too."

I nodded, "I plan to. Dad and Uncle Draco have been training me and Miley for Seeker, and Tyler for Chaser." I felt my throat constrict when I said Miley's name for some unapparent reason.

Emmett grinned widely. "Trained by Harry Potter, huh? You must be good!"

"You better believe it!" I turned around to see my dad standing behind me.

"Morning, Dad," I said blandly.

"Same to you, James," he said, eyeing me warily as he caught the dullness in my voice. "Hey, Ty," he said, ruffling Tyler's hair. "How was your night in Gryffindor tower, boys?"

I shrugged and Tyler answered, "It was fine, but I think it'll take some getting used to."

I could feel my dad's eyes on the back of my head and Tyler motioned for my dad to bend down and he whispered, "He's mad at Miley for shaking hands with a boy. He thinks she forgot about him already."

"Ah," my dad said, nodding understandingly. "Well, son, I think you need to talk with Miley. She's your best friend and I know she'd never forget about you. But I have something that will cheer you up!"

He tapped his hand with his wand where two pieces of parchment appeared, then handed one each to Tyler and I. I took the parchment from him and looked it over.

"Our schedules?" Tyler asked.

My dad nodded. "You'll be interested to know that there are only two classes that Gryffindor and Slytherin don't have together."

"Which ones?" I asked, intrigued now. This meant five classes where I could sit by Miley, keeping her from every other boy in the room. _All you're doing is proving Tyler's point,_ said a little voice in my head. _Shut up!_ Another voice said back. _I do not fancy Miley, that's crazy! She'd think you were off your rocker!_

Dad leaned over my paper and pointed to two spots as he said, "Charms and History of Magic. You have double History of magic Friday mornings while they have double Charms, and you have Charms on Monday and Wednesday mornings when they have History of Magic."

"This is great!" I said, feeling somewhat better.

Tyler and I began discussing our classes while my dad handed out schedules to other Gryffindors. I suddenly found myself without much of an appetite in my excitement. By 10:00 I would be sitting next to Miley in my dad's class. I temporarily forgot all about my nightmare, and concentrated on the good things. It was, after all, just a nightmare.

After about five minutes I looked up toward the Slytherin table and saw Miley standing near that sixth year Jason Zabini, and she looked like she was a little upset about something. But for some reason as soon as she caught my eye I looked away. There was something in her eyes pleading me not to look away, and to smile at her, but I couldn't. If I had to put my finger on it, I'd say I was afraid of my own feelings. I was terrified that I might fancy her, but I had never gotten any inkling that she felt even remotely the same. I was not only terrified of rejection, but losing the best friend I've ever had.

I was looking down at my plate, regretting my actions because I was sure she was angry with me, when I heard Draco yell, "ENOUGH!" and saw my dad rushing down the aisle to meet them.

"What's going on over there?" Tyler asked.

I shrugged and tried to get a better look at the situation, but there were kids standing up all over the Hall, preventing me from seeing anything. "No clue, but your dad sounds pretty upset," I said, still straining for a look at the Slytherin table.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Tyler groaned. "There's only one thing that could get my dad that upset," he said, looking at me meaningfully.

I scrunched my face in concentration, then it hit me like a Bludger to the head. "Your mum," I said, and that was all I needed to say before he nodded and we took off running toward the Slytherin table.

We pushed through people gathering around as we tried to tell everyone to sit back down, not that they listened. Tyler ran up to his dad—who looked like he was about to crumble—and Miley. The only time Uncle Draco got this upset was when someone would insult Hermione. I quickly realized that that's what must have happened here.

To me, Miley looked more upset for her dad than by whatever made Draco angry. She looked ready to kill, and I followed her searing gaze to the Slytherin first year that my dad was scolding.

I went over to my dad to find out what had happened.

**Harry POV**

I couldn't believe the nerve of this kid. I knew he was a Slytherin, but to speak to a professor like that, especially his own Head of House.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see James looking worried. "What happened, Dad?" he asked quietly.

"Hang on a minute, James," I requested. All these students butting into business that was anything but their own was getting ridiculous. I turned to shout that everyone sit down, but Minerva beat me to it.

"Everyone sit down, immediately!" she shouted as she stood in front of the staff table. _Thanks, McGonagall,_ I thought gratefully as I watched all the students sit at their respectful House tables.

I turned my attention back to Jake Laurent and ordered him to sit down, and he did so with a reproachful look on his face. _Don't even think about acting like you don't deserve what you got, kid_.

"Dad?" James called me back to reality.

"Sorry, James, come here." I motioned for him to sit next to me on the bench at the Slytherin table, just a few feet from where Tyler and Miley were trying to make Draco feel better. We sat, and I began to explain. "That kid over there, Jake Laurent, said some things about Hermione."

"Like the 'M' word?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and opened them slowly, pinching the bridge of my nose, then taking my glasses off to rub my eyes. "Yes, that." I leaned in to whisper the rest, since the rest of the school didn't need to hear a teacher repeating situations with students to his son. "He also said things like how his parents thought Lucius did the right thing, and that Draco made a huge mistake and essentially that he brought a bad name to pure-blood families when he married Hermione."

"Why would he say that?" James asked, looking hurt for his pseudo-family.

"I don't know, James. That was far worse than anything even Draco would have said before Hermione got to him." It was true, that before seventh year, even Draco wouldn't have wanted to kill a Muggle-born. Anything he did was purely to keep himself from being beaten by his pathetic excuse for a father. None of his actions came from his own opinions. After all, he and Hermione had told me on separate occasions that he had probably truly fancied her since around second year, even if he was too young to admit it to himself.

"Do you think it would be alright if I went to talk to Miley?" he asked me.

"I think that's an excellent idea. I'll get Uncle Draco out of here," I decided aloud.

"Will he be okay to teach today?" he inquired.

"I'll have to find out," I told him. "I suppose I'd be able to take his classes if he can't."

James nodded and we headed over to the Malfoys.

**Miley POV**

"James!" I shouted, looking up from my dad as I noticed he and Harry approaching out of the corner of my eye. I let go of my dad and ran to James.

He held his arms out and I hugged him tightly when I reached him. "I'm sorry I was such a git this morning, Miles," he said as I began to cry, finally letting the tears out that I was trying to hold in while comforting my dad.

"What made you so angry, James?" I asked as I pulled away.

I really hoped he wouldn't lie to me, and when he searched my face with his eyes I could tell he was deciding if he should lie or not. When he didn't answer, I asked again. "James? Please tell me. Why were you upset with me?"

_Author's Note: Next up, back to James's POV for the answer!! I was going to continue to James walking her to her first class, but I liked this cilffie. It was a last minute decision!! crash of thunder, evil laugh!!_


	9. Chapter 9: DADA

_A/N: Oooh, I really left you guys hanging on a good cliffie for a lonnnnng time! Teehee sorry about that one. _Twilight_ has been consuming me lately, leaving me on a bit of an HP writer's block. Anyway, I do apologize, so here you go, James's answer to Miley's ever-important question, the reason for his anger!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**DADA**

**James POV**

"James? Please tell me. Why were you upset with me?" Miley pleaded as she pulled away from her hug.

I just wanted to pull her back. Seeing the tears running down her face, I knew that what she felt when Jake insulted her mum was made even worse by the fact that she thought I was angry with her.

To tell he the truth, or not tell her the truth? That was the eternal question. "Iwasjealous," I mumbled, looking down at the floor.

She craned her neck forward, trying to see my eyes as I looked down. "Jealous, James?"

I threw my eyes toward the boy with the light brown hair that she had been holding hands with, okay shaking hands with, when I walked in. Then she actually started laughing at me. She was bent at the waist, hand over her mouth, laughing at me!

"Matt Kelley?" she gasped. "James, please! Wait…why do you care if I make new friends? Are you jealous of Laura, too?"

I continued looking at the ground, embarrassed beyond belief. I actually told her what I never thought I could say aloud, and she was laughing. And then it hit me. The very thing I had been afraid of had happened. I was being rejected, just not in so many words. She thought it was funny that I was jealous, so in turn that meant she'd never be jealous if I was friends with a girl. Instead of telling her all this I just said, "Laura?"

She nodded and stepped away, only to pull back another first year girl with dark hair. "Laura Swan, one of my dorm mates. Laura, this is James Potter, my best friend."

Laura's face suddenly lit up and she grabbed my hand, not even waiting for me to offer it, and shook it. "You're all Miley can talk about, it's so great to meet you, James!"

I couldn't help but smile hearing that I was all Miley could talk about. It didn't take away the pang of rejection, but I knew that at least I was still her best friend. "It's good to meet you too, Laura. Do you play Quidditch?"

"Goodness, no! I have no coordination," she replied. "However, I'm a huge fan of the Cannons."

I definitely saw myself getting used to this girl. "The Cannons, huh? Excellent choice. Miley and me, too."

"There's no other way to go," she said, clearly sensing my approval as she smiled.

"I'm glad Miley has someone in Slytherin," I said sincerely, not caring that Miley was right there.

"I do what I can," she joked. Then she turned to Miley and said, "I'll see you in History of Magic, Miley." She waved at me and went back to talking to Matt.

**Miley POV**

I was so glad to see James and Laura getting along, and I knew they would probably become friends too. But even though I was glad to see it, the way he looked at her when he heard she was a Cannons fan, made my stomach feel like it dropped to the floor. It must have shown on my face, too, because James said, "Miles, you okay?" And as he put a hand on my shoulder, I immediately relaxed.

"Um, yeah," I sighed as he pulled me in for another hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said as he pulled away. He put his hands on my shoulders and smiled. "C'mon, I'll walk you to class."

Relieved that James was talking to me, I nodded and returned to the table to grab my books. "I'll see you both in class," I said to Laura and Matt, a small smile playing across my lips.

"Ah, yeah, okay," Laura said with a smirk as Matt raised an eyebrow.

I waved and went to meet James who was waiting for me by the door. As I passed Jake Laurent, I was sure to give him the dirtiest look I was capable of, which was a pretty nasty look. After all, I was still a Malfoy. He looked smug as he was talking to his friends, and I had hoped that he would cower meeting my eye, but instead, he raised an eyebrow and grinned evilly.

"Ugh," I huffed and stomped my way over to James.

**James POV**

I witnessed the whole exchange between Miley and this Jake Laurent bloke. Though I knew Miley would be fine, I felt the overwhelming urge to smash his face in. As she approached me, I put an arm around her and said, "Just don't pay him any mind, Miles. His words can't hurt you, he's just a bully."

I felt her shoulders slump under my arm as she relaxed, and she said, "I know, I know. I just don't understand how anyone could be so cruel. But I won't let it ruin my first day here." When she smiled after that, it looked genuine, and I could tell she was trying not to let it bother her.

By that point we had reached the door to Professor Binns's classroom and I hugged her tight. "I'll see you in DADA, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, save me a seat?"

I nodded and waved before heading off to Charms. Even through my distracted thoughts during class, I managed to levitate the feather, remembering my father's story about his lesson on the spell during his first year. After a couple unsuccessful swish and flicks, I let out a small laugh and Tyler asked, "Thinking about what my mum did?"

I smiled at him and said, "My dad and Uncle Ron thought she was the most annoying little witch they had ever met. It's levi-_o_-sa not levios_-a_," I mocked as he laughed. _"Wingardium leviosa," _I said with a swish and a flick, still unsuccessfully.

I huffed and looked over at Tyler. "_Wingardium leviosa,_" he said, and his feather levitated high up off the desk.

"Oh, very good!" Professor Flitwick said excitedly. "Everyone, see here, Mr. Malfoy's done it! Just like your mother, my dear, she was the first in her class as well!"

Tyler smiled proudly and I laughed.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "I should be the one laughing at you! I don't see your feather being levitated!"

"I glared at him before resuming my work." _Swish and flick_, I thought. "_Wingardium leviosa_." And by some sort of magic—well, yes it was magic—or rather some sort of miracle, my feather rose a couple of inches in the air, and as I lifted my wand higher without breaking concentration, the feather went higher as well.

Before any of us knew it, class was over, and it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

**Harry POV**

At 9:55 I stood leaning against my desk, waiting for the Gryffindors and Slytherins to file in. I had just gotten through being on call for Draco incase he couldn't teach his Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Potions class first thing this morning. It turned out that he made it through the class, but sitting in the dungeon classroom, I noticed that it wasn't easy.

He was extremely angry with Jake Laurent, and insisted on writing to his parents, which I eventually talked him out of unless something happened again. He settled for deducting twenty points from Slytherin along with the detention that Jake was already given.

Finally, students started to file through my door, and the first familiar face to pass through was Miley. She smiled up at me as she placed her book bag on the chair next to her, presumably saving it for James. I mouthed to her, "Are you okay?" and she nodded with a small smile as James appeared in the room, searching her out.

When the clock reached 10:00 I cleared my throat and began class. "Good morning, everyone!" I said with a smile. "I hope you all enjoyed your first night at Hogwarts. For a lot of you it will become like your second home. Now, down to business: Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I don't believe in simply learning Defense through reading books like teachers in the past," I said this last bit with a scowl, remembering the woman who resembled a frog, Professor Dolores Umbridge.

"In this class you will be taught the practical aspect of defensive magic, and I will not shy away from telling you the facts that you need to know. Are there any questions?"

A small blonde boy raised his hand. "Yes? Mr. Braun is it?"

The boy nodded and blushed before asking his question. "Is it true you killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by using the disarming spell?"

It was amazing to me that these kids new details such as those, but I answered his question anyway. "Well, yes, but there was much more to it than that. Things more…happened to work out in my favor. All those stories you've heard, I never had a plan and I never knew exactly what was going to happen. But I suppose that could be your first lesson.

"I can teach each and every one of you the spells and how exactly to use them. The hard part, however, is teaching you _when_ to use them." I saw all the little first years staring up at me, trying their best to absorb my words, but I mostly saw the fear in their eyes. I smiled at them and said, "But no need to worry about the real world just yet. Let's start out today with my specialty…Expelliarmus."

I spent the rest of the class demonstrating the spell, using James as my "disarmee." After a while, I tried doing the spell wrong, seeing if they could pick out my mistakes. The first time, Miley was the only one who raised her hand, and I smiled noticing she looked just as eager as her mother. With a small laugh I called on her. "Yes, Miley?"

"You're flourishing your wand too much, Uncle Ha-um, Professor," she said with a blush.

A couple students chuckled but I ignored them and said, "Yes, that's exactly right. The movement for this spell is actually quite simple." I demonstrated it correctly. "See? Just a simple twist of the wrist."

Before I knew it, class was over. I walked over to Miley and James where they were packing their book bags as Tyler met us at the table as well. "Well? How'd I do?" I asked.

"Great, Dad," James said sincerely. "Everyone was like, completely thrilled to have Harry Potter teaching them."

I laughed. "You'd think that's be harder for me to believe, but I'm so used to the attention that I just ignore it. I don't even notice it."

They all smiled and as Miley finished snapping up her bag I said, "Why don't you three take your lunch outside? Just remember to stay away from the forest."

They each nodded and gave me a hug before heading down to the Great Hall as I headed down to the dungeons to check on Draco.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry this is such a wretched chapter, combined with not having updated in such a long time. I'm just having writers' block of a transitional chapter like this one. The action will be starting soon, I promise. Possibly some hints of it in the next chapter…I haven't decided yet._


	10. Chapter 10: Lunch

**Author's Note: ** Words cannot express my apologies for taking so long to get this out. I had less time this summer than I thought! It can be blamed on my Role Playing for Twilight once more. I was completely consumed in that and the friends (or wifeys, but that's a long story unless you're one of them reading this…in which case HI I LOVE YOUUUU) that I've made on there. If anyone has any questions as you're reading this about what happened earlier in the story, please ask in a review!! I'm sure I'll probably post a synopsis/character list chapter. I would have done it now, but I couldn't wait to get this chapter out as I was writing it. So ENJOY and **REVIEW**.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Lunch**

**Miley POV**

James, Tyler and I walked out to the grounds for lunch discussing Harry's DADA lesson. We all agreed that this year would be a great one in that class and that Harry was going to be great at teaching it because both the kids and their parents trusted him to do the job right. Not only did he defeat Voldemort, but eventually word had gotten out about Dumbledore's Army as well; people knew about Harry being able to teach twenty-odd kids Defense Against the Dark Arts at the age of fifteen. Even though the group didn't exist anymore, they were still well known in the Wizarding community. The Order of the Phoenix, however, was still very much together, and still a well-kept secret.

We left the entrance hall and stepped out into the gorgeous fall day. The sun was shining but the air still had that crisp fall feel.

James pointed to a tree near the edge of the grounds, but still in view of all the other kids eating lunch. "Let's sit over there," he suggested.

"Yeah, sure," I agreed while Tyler nodded.

We settled under the tree and began eating. "How was History of Magic, Miles?" James asked before taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, it was awful. Professor Binns is so bloody boring, and he kept calling me 'Milly' or 'Miss Malfax.'"

They both laughed and James said, "Malfax sounds like some sort of Muggle cleaning product."

"Ha ha, very clever, James," I retorted, biting off a piece of my sandwich. "What about Charms? Any better?"

They both shrugged at the same time. "It was alright," Tyler spoke up. "We both managed to levitate the feather just like Mum did her first day."

"Excellent, well done," I complimented.

We all finished our lunch rather quickly after we stopped talking and just watched the other students on the rest of the grounds. One lot was tossing a Quaffle back and forth, and others were experimenting with what was clearly a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes product.

"James, what are you doing?" I asked. I had turned to comment on how one of the kids tossing the Quaffle around would make a great Keeper but instead found him staring toward the Forbidden Forest.

He turned his head back toward me, a mischievous smile on his face. "None of us have class after lunch," he pointed out.

"What's your point?" I asked, eying him skeptically. I knew I shouldn't have had to ask. Of course he was planning something; he was a Potter. My father taught me well that Potters were mischief makers whether they meant well or not.

"Well I was thinking we could explore the forest. It can't be so harmful during the daytime," he suggested, his sly grin only growing has he took in my wary expression.

"James, are you insane? Even your dad wouldn't have just gone in there for kicks. There's a reason it's called the _Forbidden_ Forest, you tosh pot!" I exclaimed, unbelieving he was seriously considering going in there.

"I think we should do it," Tyler piped up, eyeing James's book bag.

I followed Tyler's eyes and saw what he was staring at, and obviously the thing that gave him the courage to agree to James's escapade: Harry's Invisibility Cloak. I felt my eyes widen and pushed a piece of hair back that had fallen in my face when I leaned forward to get a better look.

"James, where did you get that?" I asked in shock, looking up to his still-smiling face. This time his smile was more triumphant than mischievous. He could obviously tell that Tyler and I were slowly climbing on board.

"Dad gave it to me," he answered simply. "He should have waited until after Mum went to bed, though." James winced as I laughed. I knew Ginny all too well.

"Was it something along the lines of, 'Harry James Potter what are you thinking?! Do you know how much trouble he could get in? Do you remember how much trouble _you_ got in? All you're doing is giving him the means!'" I surmised.

James laughed and nodded. "That was a wicked impression of my Mum and Grandma, by the way. She said something like that then my dad took her in the kitchen and got all lovey and mushy which he thought I didn't see. He convinced her that it was a father/son thing and he wanted me to have something of his and he couldn't think of something better than what had once belonged to his namesake."

"Knowing your dad that's probably at least halfway true," I joked. Harry was very sentimental like that, but he had also learned a great deal from George…and also Fred when he was alive. On some level he more than likely wanted James to get into a little trouble; of course he'd never tell Ginny that.

The boys nodded in agreement as James stood, brushing crumbs off of his robes. "So? What do you say?"

"I'm so in," Tyler said, also standing.

I looked up at them, then between the two of them. Then I scanned the grounds to see if anyone else was coming before standing up and hissing, "Alright, I'm in, I'm in."

The way James's face lit up when I said I'd go was worth any trouble we might get in. He pulled the Cloak out of his bag and held up the shiny, delicate material. We looked around to make sure no one was looking, and seeing that everyone was occupied with their own activities, we threw the cloak over the three of us and hid our book bags behind a bush.

The feeling of being under the Invisibility Cloak was nothing new; Harry had let us play with it as long as we stayed in the house or in the yard. We were so excited that he let us use it that we didn't dare disobey.

"Where are we going?" Tyler asked.

"Er, I think we should just walk in…I mean we don't really know what we're looking for, do we?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I agree with Miley. Let's just start walking," James said. As he took a step forward I felt him brush up against my arm, and I swear my heart about stopped. And somewhere buried _deep_ inside me I wished Tyler was gone leaving me alone with him. However, I'm not sure I realized it at that moment…I was sure it was later on as my brain explored its hidden thoughts while I fell asleep.

We walked cautiously through the woods, not only so we didn't fall but incase any angry Centaurs decided to jump out of nowhere. Not that they could see us, but if they scared us enough we may accidentally drop the Cloak.

It wasn't until we had been walking for about ten minutes that we realized we hadn't left any sort of trail to get out.

"Oh, bloody hell," James hissed turning around looking the way we had come.

"It's dark, James," I whispered back.

"I know, Miles," he said. I looked the same direction he was, and I couldn't see a single ray of light from the school grounds. All we could see were trees and forest floor. He put his arm around me when I shivered from a sudden breeze. "Don't worry, we'll get back, I promise."

"We will, Miles," Tyler vowed. "I have this really strange feeling. I can't describe it. It's like someone is here who will help us." I felt him shake his head. "I don't know what it is."

As soon as he said that, I had the exact same feeling, and he was right. It was completely indescribable. I had been cold just a moment before, but it was this warm feeling that spread from my toes to the top of my head. It was the feeling you get when you see someone you love for the first time in a long time.

Just as I realized what feeling he spoke of, he started to walk a bit further in the forest, just as James started to steer me back the way we had come. Both James and Tyler were gripping the cloak, and when they walked in opposite directions it caused us to topple over sideways.

I heard a couple groans, one presumably coming from my own throat, and the other came from Tyler. "James? You okay?" I asked.

"Wow," he replied.

"Wow what?" I asked.

He sat up and held out his hand palm up, holding some sort of black stone.

"It's a stone, James," I said, giving him a blank stare.

"I know, Miles, but there's something engraved on it, look. There's something so familiar about it but I can't put my finger on it." He held out the stone to me and I took it in my palm.

I examined it closely, turning it around three times in my hand. After the third turn, something floated out of it and stood before me. It was neither a ghost nor a human, and the most beautiful, amazing thing I had ever seen in my life.

"Mum," I whispered, looking up at her. I had no idea what the stone in my hand was, but it had brought my mother back to me when I turned it three times, and that's all I cared about.

I felt the tears bubble to my eyes and spill down my cheek as I stood slowly, Tyler and James still on the ground watching me nervously. "Miles?" James prodded, but I ignored him, or didn't hear him; I wasn't sure which.

"Mum is that really you?" I stepped cautiously toward the figure of Hermione Granger-Malfoy standing before me, afraid my young girl's mind desperate for a mother was deceiving me.

When I was close enough, she smiled and reached out a hand toward me. I flinched, but when she touched my cheek, it felt like nothing else I'd ever felt. I heard the murmurs of my best friend and brother behind me, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered right now more than my mother's hand on my cheek. It didn't feel human, but simply divine at any rate.

"My beautiful Miley," she said softly. "You're such a beautiful girl, and you've taken wonderful care of your poor father." She looked at Tyler, smiling down at him. "He can't see me because you were the one holding the Stone. I'm a part of you right now."

"You mean my imagination?" I asked.

"No, not your imagination, I'm really here. As soon as you let go of the Stone I'll disappear," she clarified.

"But you'll come back?"

"I can come back anytime you wish, as long as you have the stone. It's called the Resurrection Stone. It's one of the Deathly Hallows," she explained. "Has Harry told you the stories of the night he came out here to sacrifice himself to Voldemort?"

I nodded quickly and she continued. "Well I'm assuming he didn't tell you that he had the Stone with him. His Mum and Dad, Sirius and Remus were here with him while he walked."

"He just left it here?" I asked as she nodded.

"He didn't think he'd live to need it back, of course," she said sadly.

"Would it be alright if I kept it?"

"I'm sure Harry would be okay if all of you shared it," she said with a smile. "Tell him he's dead meat if he gives you lot punishment for coming out here after all the times we came out here without permission."

I laughed and she did too. "I'll tell him. How did you know he was teaching here? And Daddy is too."

"We know a lot, Miley." She stroked my hair as she spoke. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I love you too, Mum," I said, more tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Miley!" Tyler was more urgent behind me now. I imagined it was pretty obvious that I looked completely insane. It probably looked to them like I was imagining my mother's appearance.

I turned around to look at him, being sure not to drop the Stone.

"Tell him I love him, Miley," Mum asked and I nodded.

"Tyler," I began, "this Stone is called the Resurrection Stone."

"Oh, I know what that is!" James interceded. "Dad told me about the Hallows once. You really are talking to your Mum, aren't you, Miles?"

My answer was my continuing tears that were accompanied by a smile. He immediately hugged me, which I returned.

"You see Mum?" Tyler asked sadly. He looked like he felt completely left out.

"I do, but don't worry. You can't see her because I'm holding the Stone." I took a deep breath, knowing my brother needed to see her just as much as I had. "I'll say goodbye and you can talk to her."

He nodded and I turned back to her. "I'll let Tyler talk to you. Can we take you back and give you to Daddy? He's so sad all the time, Mum."

I saw something silver trickle down her cheek that looked like a tear as she nodded, smiling softly. "Please do. I've been wondering if Harry would ever come to look for the Stone. I'd like to see everyone, but especially your dad. We have a lot to talk about."

"I will then," I said. "I'll bring you back soon. Maybe we can try to find the Room of Requirement to talk to you."

"That's a brilliant idea, Miles," she said. "I can't wait. I love you." She came forward and kissed my cheek. It tickled a bit, but it felt wonderful.

"I love you too, Mum." With that, I passed the Stone to Tyler who went through what sounded like the same scenario.

"What do you think your dad will say, Miley?" James asked after a couple minutes.

"I think he'll be thrilled, honestly," I said. "He'll be able to see her whenever he wants. He'll be ecstatic."

"I agree. I bet even my dad will be pleased we found it. Maybe he wants to see his parents again, too, and that one Cedric bloke."

"Cedric?" I asked

James nodded. "The boy who was killed during the Triwizard Tournament. Sometimes I still here my mum comforting my dad after a nightmare about it. She'll say, 'Harry, love, listen to me. It's not your fault. You didn't know the cup was a Portkey.'" James shook his head. "So I know Cedric means something to my dad."

I nodded my understanding. "I'm sure he does," I said as I put an arm around him.

"Mum's going to lead us out of the Forest, you two," Tyler said suddenly as we both stood up.

James threw the Invisibility Cloak around the three of us as Tyler led us out of the forest, while being led by my mum.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm ignoring the moral implications of using the Hallows…for now. Maybe I'll bring it up later. And no, I didn't proof read it before I put it up because I'm so antsy to finally upt up a chapter!! If you notice any obvious mistakes please let me know!! You can't see me right now, but I'm pointing to the little purple button below the chapter! It means **REVIEW **puhleassseeeee.


	11. Chapter 11: Draco

**Author's Note: **So, I know there are some characters I'm going to have forgotten slightly. It's so pathetic when I have such a long gap between writing that I forget my own characters!! I'll do my best to re-incorporate them, though. So when we left our wonderful characters, Miley, Tyler and James had just come from finding the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest where Miley and Tyler used it to talk to Hermione. They were on the way back to the castle.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Draco**

**Miley POV**

All through Herbology the next day, James, Tyler and I were fidgeting, anxiously awaiting Potions—well, after Potions, really. We'd decided not to take the Stone straight to my dad, but instead we went to the library and spoke quietly amongst ourselves about how to approach the subject. What we eventually agreed upon was to take it to Harry straight away since he had experience with it.

_James knocked on the door to Harry's office, the Stone clutched tightly in my left hand._

_"Come in," Harry called, and it sounded like he was shutting a huge book._

_James opened the door, and Harry turned from his bookshelf. _

_"Oh, hey, kids," he said, smiling as he sat back down. We took the three chairs in front of his desk._

_"Hey, Dad. Do you have a bit to talk?" James asked._

_"I sure do, what's up?"_

_The three of us looked at each other, and without any further ado, I stood up and calmly placed the Resurrection Stone on Harry's desk in front of him._

_I sat back down and paid close attention to every change in Harry's expression. At first he was thoughtful for the slightest second as he pieced together what it was. Then, as he figured out how we'd found it he seemed angrier, his brow furrowing slightly. _

_His face was stuck there when I decided to speak up before we got in trouble. "Harry, my mum said to remind you not to punish us for going into the Forest after all the times you lot went in there when you went to school here."_

_Harry's head lifted and he looked me directly in the eye, all hints of anger gone from his face. He now looked on the verge of tears and was probably biting his cheeks a bit. "You...," he choked out before needing a deep breath to compose himself. "You saw Hermione?" he finished quietly._

_I nodded slowly along with Tyler. "Yes, Harry. We wanted to bring it to you before taking it to Daddy. She…said she wanted to see him."_

_"She wants to see you too, though," James piped in as I nodded. _

_"Yes, she does," I agreed._

_Harry nodded, never having picked up the Stone from the desk. "As tempting as it is, I'd say we should probably let your dad go first. Though he wouldn't say it, he'd never forgive me for using it first."_

_I agreed wholeheartedly. "Shall we take it to him now?" I asked._

_"No, no," he said, shaking his head and picking up the stone to look at it closer. "I think we'd better all have lunch together tomorrow in your dad's office. I'll mention it to him later on." He held up the Stone. "I think I'd better hang on to this for safekeeping, at least until tomorrow." _

_"It is rightfully yours," I agreed. "Thanks for not yelling at us, Harry," I said with a smile as I stood up._

_Harry chuckled softly and stood also. "I think that in this case, I'd be cruel if I didn't let it slide. But no more going into the Forest alone, alright? If Hermione weren't with you I shudder to think what could have happened out there."_

_The three of us nodded together. "Alright," I said, going over to kiss Harry on the cheek. _

_"See you at dinner, Dad," James said, earning a nod and a clap on the back from Harry._

_Tyler waved and the three of us left the office, running down to dinner. _

Finally, Neville released us from Herbology. "Hold it," he said to the three of us as we tried to dash past him and get to Potions. "Your dad won't mind if you're a hair late," he said with a small smile. "Do you mind telling me why you lot were so fidgety during class today?"

I looked to James and Tyler to see if either of them would answer and they just shrugged.

"Well, Professor, I er…I think you could ask our dads about it. I'm not sure if they'd be okay with us telling you or not."

"Ah, so it's something they know about, is it? Well alright then, as long as you understood the lesson okay and you get your assignment done on time," he said.

I relaxed a ton and smiled up at him. "We will, Neville," I said softly. Seeing as there were no other students left in the greenhouse, I deemed it appropriate to use his first name.

He returned my smile and stood by to let us pass. "See you lot on Thursday," he said as we waved and ran toward the castle.

We made our way down to the dungeons for Potions, practically running, though we knew our speed now wouldn't make the actual class go any faster.

By the time we made it to the classroom, there were already a few students there choosing their seats, but my dad looked up at us and smiled when we took our seats at the table in the front of the room.

I beamed at him, imagining the look of joy that would fill his face when he saw my mum. I hadn't seen my father's smile reach his eyes since I was two years old, no matter how hard he tried to make it look like he was happy. Of course, after nine years he wasn't fully depressed anymore and everyone knew he loved Tyler and me absolutely and unconditionally, but he certainly wasn't as happy as he was capable of.

I jiggled my leg impatiently for about twenty minutes until finally James reached out and put a hand on my knee to steady it. Despite the innocence of the gesture, my heart stopped temporarily and my breath caught in my chest.

"Sorry," I mouthed, looking at him, the blush probably still present on my warm cheeks.

He just smirked and continued taking notes. Of course we wouldn't be doing any practical lessons on the first day of class, but I sincerely wished we had been in order to make the time go faster.

By the time Dad dismissed us and the bell rang, I already had my book bag packed up. The rest of the students rushed to lunch, but I ran up to Dad's desk where he was putting away the vials of ingredients he had pulled out of his storage closet for the lesson.

He laughed and mussed my hair, then kissed the top of my head as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "What's with you today, Smiley?" he asked. "That excited to have lunch with your old man and Harry?"

I rolled my eyes, but it was the truth in a matter of speaking, so I nodded as well. "Actually, yeah. Where is Harry?"

"Right here. Sorry, I saw Neville on the way down and he said the three of you had Cornish pixies in your pants all through Herbology. I told him you were anxious to see how your dad was doing after what Mr. Laurent said yesterday at breakfast incase he asks later."

All three of us nodded as a house elf from the kitchens popped into the classroom carrying a huge tray of food. James and I ran to relieve the little guy of the tray, patting him gently on the head.

"Thank you, Squeaky," Harry told him before the house elf bowed and disappeared.

"So," Dad said as he sat down, passing food around, "what's the real reason you've decided to eat with us today?"

At this question, Harry drew his wand and said, "_Muffliato_," drawing a circle with his wand around the room. The need for this spell caused my dad to look up at Harry quizzically.

Harry sighed and began. "The kids came to me yesterday, having found something when they were…wandering the grounds during their free period."

My dad looked around at us all, stopping on me. "We found the Resurrection Stone, Daddy," I said quietly, my eyes never leaving his face.

He looked back at Harry again, putting his fork down on his plate. "The Resurrection Stone?" he repeated. "Isn't that what you used to see your parents? The Deathly Hallow?"  
Harry nodded, and from my dad's knowledge of the Stone I assumed that either Harry or my mum had once told him all the details of its powers. And if he knew what the Stone did for Harry, then surely he realized the significance of our finding it, and he also must have realized that something had happened to make us want to take it to him in the first place.

"Which one of you found it?" he asked, clearly straining to keep his voice calm and his expression neutral.

"I did, Daddy," I told him.

He stood up from the table and turned around, facing the blackboard as he crossed his arms, his head lowered. I started to get up after him, but Harry put a hand on my arm, stopping me.

"Daddy, we thought you'd be happy," I whispered. "She…she wants to see you."

He spun quickly around, making me jump slightly then cower at the fierce expression on his face. "This isn't fair," he spat, causing me to get the feeling that we were seeing a part of my father the way Harry and my mum used to know him back in their earlier years at school. "Just when I've finally grown accustomed to my life without her, this happens? You keep that filthy stone away from me, you hear? And I don't ever want to hear the words Resurrection Stone from any of your mouths ever again." The last sentence was clearly directed at Tyler, James and me, as he pointed at each of us individually over the last three words.

"Draco," Harry said, standing up, "they meant no harm. They were trying to make you happy, which is all they've ever done."

As if he forgot our presence, Dad started speaking to Harry as his best friend. He spoke as if none of us kids were present, looking up at Harry with an expression of unfathomable misery. "Every day of my life I've wished for her to come back," he hissed. "It's all I've wanted, aside from the health and happiness of my children. But I've finally accepted that she's gone, and just like that I can have her back?" He shook his head, gripping the desk for support as he hunched over it. "No way, Potter. Keep that disgusting thing away from me."

Without another word, he stormed into his office, leaving the rest of us to finish our lunch in silence before Harry vanished the trays to the kitchens. "I think you'd all better head to Transfiguration," he said quietly. He kissed the top of my head and put a hand on Tyler's head. "He'll be alright, he's just in shock," he promised.

I nodded as James put an arm around my shoulder. "Come on," he said, leading me out the door with a wave back at his dad.

* * *

For the next few days, whenever I saw my dad, he seemed to have a look of desperation on his face, as if he was caught between a rock and a hard place. I couldn't have begun to guess what he was thinking, but it didn't change the fact that I worried endlessly about how we had upset him.

I think he knew all along we were only trying to help. Even Harry hadn't known that giving him the opportunity to see her again would cause him this much distress.

On Friday after lunch he met us outside on the lawns when we were headed back up to the castle after our first flying lesson. (All three of us had managed to fly circles around most of the other first years, much to our great pleasure, and adding to our hopefulness of making our House Quidditch teams.)

Dad attempted to smile at us as he drew nearer, but I could tell only half his heart was in it. "Hey, kids," he said. "James, your dad wants to see you."

"Is he in his office?" James asked.

"No, I think he's in his quarters. The portrait in front of it knows he's expecting you," he explained.

James nodded and took off toward the castle at a run, while Dad, Tyler and I lagged behind, walking slower. "I'm sorry about the way I acted the other day," Dad began.

"You really don't have to apologize, Daddy," I said sincerely, taking his hand. "We understand, we just didn't…consider that reaction as a possibility ahead of time."

"I know, Smiley, you can't have expected me to."

"Dad, really, even Mum didn't know you wouldn't want to see her," Tyler said.

He sighed heavily. "It's not that I don't want to see her, Ty; I want that more than anything."

"Well then, I'm sorry, but I don't really see what the problem is," Tyler said honestly.

"The problem, Ty, is that I worked so hard so that I wouldn't feel the need to see her. And now this sudden ability to see her at will is making all that suffering feel absolutely useless."

"Can't you just ignore that? We all suffered, Daddy, not just you. I know it was worse for you, but what about Harry and Ron? And Ginny? If you truly choose never to use the St—the thing…won't you regret it at some point? Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but what about ten years down the road when it's no longer an option? Won't you wish you had taken the opportunity when you could have?" I finished breathlessly.

Without even realizing how far we had walked, we were suddenly right next to the tapestry of the troll. I studied it, trying to figure out why it should look so familiar. I looked over to my dad who was pacing back and forth in front of the tapestry on the other side of the corridor.

I opened my mouth to ask if he was alright, but before I could even make a peep, a doorway of intricate iron over thick wood appeared, and he pushed it open.

Dad stood aside for us to pass, and with a quick glance at Tyler, we did just that. As I stepped into the room—which appeared as a living room, complete with a fireplace and a big comfy sofa atop fluffy white carpet—I realized why I should have recognized the tapestry of the troll. It was the one Harry had always told us adorned the wall across from the Room of Requirement, which was where we stood at this very moment.

My dad closed the door behind him and moved to stand in front of the fireplace, where there was already a roaring fire. Without a word, he pulled the familiar smooth black stone out of the pocket of his robe and held it up. "I acquired this from Harry just a short while ago, after informing him that I changed my mind. I decided that I would have mourned her death whether I had considered the Resurrection Stone as a means of getting her back or not. I don't intend to use this to replace her in our lives, but merely to see her when there simply isn't someone else we can turn to other than her." He took a deep breath before continuing. "There have been times over the last nine years where I just kept my mouth shut, or simply didn't react to a situation because I couldn't handle it without her. It is times like those that I will use this stone, and I trust the two of you to use a similar discretion." He looked at us meaningfully as if waiting for confirmation of our promise that we would do as he asked.

We both nodded earnestly, causing a small smile to creep across his face. Though discreet, his smile held passion not in its size, but in the fire in his eyes.

He looked down at the Stone in his hand, and without wasting any more time with speaking, he simply began to turn it over in his hand three times. On the third turn, my mother appeared once more. Though I couldn't see her, I could tell by the look of ecstasy etched in every feature of my father's face that she must have been standing before him. I could see every tear he'd ever shed for her deep in his eyes. The tears were not physical, but I could see the memory of those tears from long ago. They threatened to spill, as object of his sorrows stood before him. Only, this time, they were tears of joy.

"Mione, baby," he whispered, dropping to his knees as he lost his strength to stand, but his eyes never leaving the place where her face would have been.

At those words, I knew we should give them privacy. I knew, without the feeling of disgust that most kids our age would feel during a time like this, that this wasn't something Tyler and I were meant to see.

I took his arm and pulled him out of the Room of Requirement to the Great Hall where we would most likely meet up with James.

**Draco POV**

Seeing Hermione's beautiful face before me again, made me weak in the knees, but I knew that I couldn't take my eyes off of her face.

She knelt down beside me and I watched her fingers as she lifted them to my face, stroking my cheek with her thumb. "Draco," she whispered, smiling despite the silver tear trickling down her cheek.

I sucked in a shaky breath before mocking her actions, bringing my hands to her face, cradling it gently within them. "I miss you," I said, not bothering to be ashamed or embarrassed by the tears that were starting to develop in my eyes and run down my cheeks.

"I know, sweetheart, I've missed you impossibly, too." Her voice was a symphony to my ears which had been dulled with the lack of her voice to brighten my senses.

"I hate that you have to go away again," I admitted.

She laughed, and though I wasn't sure what was funny, I didn't care. Her laugh made my heart swell to three times its normal size. She leaned forward and her soft lips caressed my cheek, kissing it gently.

I touched the spot where she kissed me as she spoke. "But you can bring me back whenever you need me, my love," she promised.

I nodded. "I told the kids I would only do it as a last resort, because it's not healthy to rely on you like that. I still don't know why, but for some reason you were taken away from us and we were meant to survive on our own. So unless there is no other option, we're going to try to manage on our own."

Hermione smiled and stood, pulling me with her to the couch where she sat and patted her lap. I took her cue and lay down with my head across her legs so she could stroke my hair. I smiled, remembering that it was my favorite way to sit with her when she was alive. It felt absolutely heavenly to have her fingers running through my hair again.

"I wouldn't ask you to bring me back any more than that, Draco," she said. "I'm so proud of the job you've done raising our babies. They're perfect." Then she laughed and said, "But you can thank Molly and Ginny for me."

I laughed along with her and turned my head, kissing her stomach and resting my face there before looking up at her. "I love you, Granger," I said, the tears never stopping.

"That's Malfoy to you," she corrected. "But I love you too, my handsome prince."

I sat up and put my arms around her, pulling her close. "It just feels like you," I said into her neck.

She laughed and kissed my forehead. "Did you expect it to feel like someone else?" she asked.

"Not particularly," I smirked. "You just feel more…human than I thought you might."

"Well I'm not a ghost, Draco," she explained. "The Resurrection Stone actually brings people back in human form, even though to the rest of the world we really are still dead."

I just nodded and laid my head on her shoulder, rubbing her arm slowly up and down, back and forth. Being a wizard, nothing should surprise me, I decided with a sigh. "I know I said I'd only bring you back if there was no one else I could turn to besides you, but can I just keep you here for a few more hours?"

"Until dinner, I think," she agreed. "You should go down to the Great Hall. Harry's waiting to hear everything."

"I think the twins would worry if I didn't go down, as well," I added causing her to nod. I lifted my head and looked at her as I had a thought, putting my hand on the back of her head to wind my fingers through her thick brown curls.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes searching mine worriedly.

I smiled to alleviate some of her worry and said, "If you're human for all intents and purposes, does that mean I can kiss you? Would it feel the same?"  
Hermione smiled back at me brightly. "Yes, I daresay you can and it will," she answered. "Would you like to have a go at it, then?" she asked playfully.

I nodded slowly, pulling her face closer to mine so our foreheads touched softly together. "My princess," I whispered against her lips, feeling the soft skin there graze gently against my lips, causing me to shiver slightly.

She wrapped both her arms around my shoulders, putting one hand on my neck to pull our faces even closer together as I pressed my lips to hers. I moved my lips slowly and carefully against hers, but with purpose nonetheless. I sucked gently on her bottom lip before seeking entrance with my tongue, which she granted without any hesitation.

As our tongues brushed together for the first time in nine years, I felt my entire body freeze at the same time that every cell in my body seemed to come alive. It sounds impossible, but there is no other way to describe how it felt to be close to her again.

If kissing her felt this good, it was a wonder how it would feel to be with her again intimately. I moaned softly at just the thought of it. I wouldn't bring that up now, but surely that was something I would need that I could only use her for. Once, Harry and Ron had asked me how in the world I managed to be celibate for nine years. I had just looked them firmly in the eye and said, "What would you do if you lost Ginny and Addison?" That shut them up.

We stayed like that for hours, talking quietly about everything she had missed, kissing every once and a while. We talked about all the kids, of course, including our makeshift nieces and nephews.

Inevitably, the conversation turned to Miley and James. "They've been struggling with their thoughts," she told me with a slight laugh. "They definitely like each other but it feels wrong to them."

I sighed thoughtfully. "As much as I hate to give my baby up so soon, I have to say, maybe they'll find that it's far more natural than they ever thought."

"Well, Harry and Ginny knew each other for ages, but they weren't best friends. And you and I certainly weren't even on speaking terms until we fell in love," she recalled with a laugh. "They'd be the first to marry their lifelong best friend."

"Whoa, we're talking marriage now?" I joked, tickling her stomach softly.

She giggled, causing me to smile wide, then said, "Of course we are. Ginny and I planned this before either of us were pregnant, didn't you know?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed her temple. "I'm sure you did. Well, if you would have married Weasley like everyone predicted, you would have married your best friend."

"One of my best friends," she corrected, "and that didn't happen, did it?"

I looked down at our fingers which were wound tightly together. "No," I started, "but you'd still be alive if it had."

She was quiet for a few moments, then I felt her finger under my chin as she lifted it so I would look at her. "If I could do it all over again knowing what I know now, I'd do the same thing, baby," she promised. "I wouldn't trade the time I had with you or the twins for anything in the whole world, even for my own life."

I sighed, knowing there was no use arguing that fact, because I knew she was telling the absolute truth from the bottom of her heart.

"I love you, beautiful," I said, kissing her again thoroughly.

Her heartwarming smile lit up the room again as she spoke back to me. "I love you too, you know that."

I nodded that I did know, and kissed her lips quickly and repeatedly, then kissing other parts of her face before moving down to her neck. I stopped after kissing her lips once more, knowing now was not the right time to go any further.

"Tomorrow is Saturday," I stated the obvious as I played with her fingers. "I want to bring you back all day."

She sighed but a small smile graced her lips. "Draco, I thought you were only going to bring me back if I was absolutely needed," she reminded me unnecessarily.

I nodded quickly. "I know, Mione," I said, then took a moment to think exactly how I should phrase what I was about to say. "I haven't gone back on that, love." I looked back up into her stunning brown eyes and whispered, "This is something I need that only you can fulfill for me. I need _you_. I can't be with anyone else, Hermione, I just can't. I need to be with you again so badly."

Realization lit her features as she smiled broadly. "Ah, I see," she said, kissing between my eyes, effectively smoothing the crease there. "Well, seeing as it's been nine years, it probably is more a need than a want this time, eh?" She laughed. "As long as you don't get used to using the Stone for that, I see absolutely no problem with it just this once."

I kissed her, partially thanking her for that answer, but also just because I wanted to. "Thank you, baby," I said softly in her ear.

"No need," she insisted. "But it's five forty-five," she said. "Dinner's at six so I'd better go. I love you so much, my perfect husband."

"Perfect," I huffed jokingly, then smirked at her. "Right back at you, Mione. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," she promised as she touched my cheek, then replaced her lips with her hand, letting it linger there for a moment. Without another word, she vanished.

I took a deep breath and sat on the sofa where I had just sat with Hermione, and stared into the fire. I missed her already, but it was a wonderful price to pay for the gift I'd just been given. Surely I had to buy the children something for finding the Stone, and also as an apology for the way I acted when they first showed it to me. I had my wife back, even if it was only for a few moments every now and then. Nevertheless, I had held her and kissed her.

Twenty minutes later, I walked into the Great Hall five minutes late. I entered through the door behind the staff table and looked toward the Slytherin table, then the Gryffindor table to find Tyler, Miley, and even James looking up at me expectantly. I smiled and winked to let them know everything was alright. I would answer their questions after dinner.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, I hope that made your waiting worthwhile! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope that shows in my work. I'm thinking of changing the rating to M in order to do the scene with Draco and Hermione the next day. Let me know what you guys think. Originally this was supposed to be a story that centered more around the kids, but I was foolish to think this sort of thing wouldn't happen when Draco saw her again. I look at it as sort of a Denny/Izzy moment (if any of you watch Grey's Anatomy).

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! :) **


End file.
